


You Think Fashion is Your Friend, My Friend (Fashion is Danger)

by Hazzaczuwa, oneitherside



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fashion Designer Louis, Fashion!AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Model Harry, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneitherside/pseuds/oneitherside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ma jedną i tylko jedną zasadę, której łatwo odmawia złamania. Zakazuje sobie czuć pociąg do kogokolwiek z kim może pracować. Żadnej masturbacji przed modelami, którzy mogą nosić jego ubrania! To mało sprawiedliwe, zważając na to, że spędza 95% swojego czasu pracując z najbardziej atrakcyjnymi mężczyznami na tej planecie, ale jego kariera jest ważniejsza. Poza tym, z doświadczenia Louisa to zawsze prowadzi do katastrofy. Harry Styles sprawia trzymanie się tej zasady cholernie ciężkim i Louis nie jest do końca pewien dlaczego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you think fashion is your friend, my friend (fashion is danger)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084559) by [MediaWhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaWhore/pseuds/MediaWhore). 



\- To była niewłaściwa kobieta – to pierwsza rzecz, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek mówi do Harry'ego Stylesa.

Żałuje tego tak szybko, jak to opuszcza jego usta, oczywiście. Co za odrażająca rzecz do powiedzenia komuś, kogo nigdy przedtem nie spotkałeś. W zasadzie przyznaje, że stalkował Harry'ego przez całą noc. Oczywiście, Louis stalkował go – tylko nieco – jednak nie planował powiedzieć tego Harry'emu. Cholera, Louis stalkował – naprawdę nienawidził nazywania tego w ten sposób, ale nadal nie znalazł na to lepszego słowa – Harry'ego Stylesa, od kiedy pojawił się znikąd sześć miesięcy temu i zawładnął sercami wszystkich w przemyśle modowym. Louis widział go na zbyt wielu wybiegach i wpatrywał się w jego dołeczki na jednym ze zbyt wielu billboardów, aby być kompletnie niewinnym. Nadal oczekiwał, że będzie bardziej bezproblemowy niż to.

Louis był ciekawy, to wszystko. Chciał zobaczyć, jak wielkie zamieszanie wywoła, chciał mieć pomysł, co do tego, co sprawia, że Harry Styles jest tak cholernie wyjątkowy. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego nie mógł wyrzucić tej głupiej twarzy ze swojej głowy.

Jest jedną z najatrakcyjniejszych osób na ziemi, a to sprawia, że jest wyjątkowy, podsyła mu mała część jego głowy, a Louis szybko się tego pozbywa. Louis ma jedną i tylko jedną zasadę, której łatwo odmawia złamania. Zakazuje sobie czuć pociąg do kogokolwiek z kim może pracować. Żadnej masturbacji przed modelami, którzy mogą nosić jego ubrania! To mało sprawiedliwe, zważając na to, że spędza 95% swojego czasu pracując z najbardziej atrakcyjnymi mężczyznami na tej planecie, ale jego kariera jest ważniejsza. Poza tym, z doświadczenia Louisa, to zawsze prowadzi do katastrofy. Harry Styles sprawia trzymanie się tej zasady cholernie ciężkim i Louis nie jest do końca pewien dlaczego. Cholera, pracował przedtem z gorętszymi mężczyznami! Mężczyznami bardziej wyrzeźbionymi, z lepszymi kośćmi policzkowymi, a nawet z ładniejszymi twarzami. Jednak nadal. Harry Styles jest całkowicie wyjątkowy, a po obserwowaniu go cały wieczór, Louis może sobie potwierdzić, że nie ma w tym racjonalności. Próbował wyjaśnić to sobie przez cały wieczór... Bez sukcesu. On po prostu jest wyjątkowy. Żadne inne wyjaśnienie nie jest potrzebne. Nic dziwnego, że jest gwiazdą. Louis widział zdjęcia, obsesyjnie na nie patrzył. W normalny sposób! Domaga się takiego myślenia. Widział, jak on chodzi po wybiegu z tą poważną i seksowną twarzą. To całkiem wyjątkowa rzecz. Harry Styles jest nieziemską, pełną gracji, zaprojektowaną istotą, która sprawia, że życie Louisa jest nieszczęśliwe.

Osobiście, Harry jest kompletnie inną bestią. Louis nie jest pewien, co myśleć. Nawet na początku nie zauważył go na imprezie, będąc szczerym. Dopóki nie usłyszał za sobą małego sapnięcia kobiety i odwrócił się w porę, aby zobaczyć winną twarz Harry'ego i poplamioną koszulę kobiety. Czerwone wino na białym topie. Śmiertelne. Ugh, pomyślał Louis, a potem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Styles tam był, po prostu nie mógł przestać patrzeć. Obserwował go przeskakującego od ludzi do ludzi, przechodzącego przez tłum z pewnością siebie, mówiącego cześć i dającego pocałunki w policzek, w trakcie, przypadkowo uderzającego łokciem kobiety.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom i spróbował, na próżno, połączyć ponownie najseksowniejszego mężczyznę, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział na sesji zdjęciowej z małym jeleniem uśmiechającym się i idącym przez morze ludzi, tańczącego niezręcznie z długowłosą blondynką i ogólnie dobrze się bawiącego. Może to sobowtór, Louis pamięta zastanawianie się, ponieważ nie może połączyć dwóch osób w jedną. Harry Styles jest najbardziej pełnym gracji modelem, jakiego Louis kiedykolwiek widział w swoim całym życiu, a miał obsesję na punkcie mody, od kiedy miał dziesięć lat. Wie, o czym mówi. Nikt nie spowodował kiedykolwiek, że powiedział wow, w sposób w jaki Harry Styles to robi, więc co do licha?

Louis nigdy nie przyznałby tego nikomu, nawet pod groźbą bolesnej śmierci, ale za pierwszym razem, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego na wybiegu w głowie zaczął projektować dla niego ubrania. Natychmiast. I nadal nie przestał. Prawdopodobnie teraz miał wystarczająco pomysłów na całą kolekcję, wszystkie napędzane przez długość nóg Harry'ego i jego zielone oczy. To żenujące na wielu poziomach i to powód, dlaczego odmawia przełożenia tego na papier, ale tam jest. Stale. Głupi, głupi crush, którego Louis odmawia potwierdzenia lub biorąc pod uwagę ważną, honorową zasadę z uczciwością. Zdołał przez długo trzymać się z daleka, unikając imprez, na których wiedział, że Styles będzie obecny, wcześnie opuszczając wydarzenia i tym podobne. Normalni ludzie chcieliby porozmawiać ze swoim crushem, Louis przypuszcza, ale on nigdy nie był normalny, a branża nie była najżyczliwsza w kierunku jego romantycznego serca. Więc szanował tę zasadę, mimo tego jak cholernie ładni są niektórzy kędzierzawi modele. Heteroseksualni, kędzierzawi modele, prawdopodobnie, Louis pomyślał, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego tańczącego kolejny taniec z Carą Delevingne. Dobrze dla nich, pomyślał przegrany. Cara jest fantastyczną, kochaną przyjaciółką i zasługuje na ładnych chłopaków w swoim życiu. To nie tak, że Louis ma jakiekolwiek szanse, więc to może również być ktoś, kogo on lubi. To rzadkie.

Więc zamierzał trzymać się z daleka. Naprawdę, zamierzał. Wpatrując się w krępujący sposób – i w pełni podziwu – z dystansu, myśląc o tym, jak dużo piękniejszy jest Harry Styles z bliska, pomimo jego wyraźnego braku gracji. To ujmujące, a Louis może powstrzymywać się, kiedy obiekt jego obsesji jest gorący, naprawdę może, ale ujmujące? To jest niesprawiedliwe. Nadal był czempionem, śmiało sobie mówi, trzymając się z daleka i będąc zajętym, dopóki obaj nie znajdują się blisko, niebezpiecznie blisko, kiedy Louis wziął kolejną szklankę szampana, a Harry podszedł do starszej kobiety.

\- Przepraszam za wcześniej - Louis usłyszał mówiącego Harry'ego i zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ to nie mogła być prawda. - Jestem niezdarny, to naprawdę zawstydzające. Powinienem mieć zakaz picia wina – Harry kontynuuje nazbyt skromnie.

Kobieta potrząsa głową, zanim odchodzi, oczywiście tak oczarowana Harrym jak Louis, kiedy musiał interweniować. Mógł pozostać cicho. Powinien pozostać cicho, naprawdę. Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia o dużo młodszej kobiecie i jej poplamionej bluzce, więc, oczywiście, oczywiście wtrącił się i teraz Harry Styles patrzy na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co? - mówi Harry, oczywiście zdezorientowany i dlaczego Louisowi pozwalają chodzić na imprezy? Robi ubrania, nie powinien być pozostawiony, aby dopasowywać się.

Louis odchrząka, decydując się na miejsce, gdzie zamierza udawać kretyna przez nieuważanie na swój własny biznes, może również pójść na całość. - Powiedziałem, że to była zła kobieta – Louis powtarza. - Ta, na którą wylałeś wino, była dużo młodsza - kontynuuje i tak, brzmi jak stalker.

Harry śmieje się, a to wszystko z dołeczkami i jest uroczy, więc Louisa naprawdę nie obchodzi, jeśli jest obiektem szyderstwa.

\- Nie – odpowiada Harry, a jego policzki zaczynają się rumienić. To bardzo ładne. - To była druga szklanka - przyznaje z zakłopotaniem, a Louis musi na to parsknąć.

\- Wow – mówi Louis, zanim się śmieje. Harry Styles jest nawet gorszy niż sobie wyobrażał. To dla niego złe informacje.

\- Taak, jak powiedziałem. Najbardziej pozbawiona gracji osoba na świecie – Harry mówi ze wzruszeniem ramion, oczywiście niezmartwiony całą sprawą.

\- To cud, że pozwalają ci chodzić po wybiegu. Z tymi umiejętnościami... - Louis kpi, niezdolny, aby sobie pomóc.

Harry rumieni się na to mocniej, patrząc na podłogę z małym uśmiechem, zanim odpowiada cichym głosem. - To inne – odpowiada, a Louis nie chce być nawet niegrzeczniejszy, więc nie pyta.

\- Cóż, to dobrze - zaczyna. - W przeciwnym razie nie miałbyś pracy.

\- Taak, przypuszczam – Harry odpowiada.

Następuje mały moment ciszy, nieco niezręczny, a Louis nie chce kończyć rozmowy, jeszcze nie całkiem, przez sekundę oszukując zasadę.

\- Jestem Louis – mówi szybko, wyciągając dłoń.

Harry podnosi brwi i gapi się na dłoń z niedowierzaniem, zanim ściska ją, a Louis nie, on nie zauważa różnicy w rozmiarze i jakie ciepło czuje, ponieważ to byłoby zakazane.  
\- Taak – mówi powoli Harry. - Louis Tomlinson, wiem.

Mówi to, jak gdyby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie, a Louis czasami zapomina, że jest wielką rzeczą dla tych ludzi. To nigdy się nie zużyje, mimo bycia przypominanym w ten sposób. To zawsze jest pochlebiające i urocze mieć ludzi zauważających jego pracę.

\- Racja – Louis nieco z trudem dobiera słowa, nigdy nie pewien, jak reagować na te okoliczności. - Louis Tomlinson. To ja. A ty jesteś Harry Styles. Cześć. Miło cię poznać.  
\- Miło cię poznać – odpowiada Harry, niewzruszony, duża dłoń nadal wokół tej Louisa. - Jestem ogromnym fanem.

Och, myśli Louis, a jego umysł automatycznie wędruje do kolekcji, o której zdecydowanie nie myślał, aby była dla Harry'ego.

\- Wow. Dzięki. Dzięki kolego – Louis mówi niezdarnie. Nic dziwnego, że był w celibacie przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy.

\- Nie możesz być tak zaskoczony – mówi Harry, oczywiście. - Mam na myśli, ty jesteś... tobą. Wszyscy kochają twoje projekty. Jesteś szalenie utalentowany. Wow. Twoja ostatnia jesienna kolekcja? - Harry potrząsa głową. - Niesamowita.

Louis rumieni się, wie, że tak, ale nie może przestać, a to jest kłopotliwe, musi przestać.

\- Cóż, to znaczy... tak przypuszczam.

\- Nie – Harry mówi poważnie, wygląda prawie na obrażonego, a to jest irytująco czarujące, bardziej niż zazwyczaj. - Jesteś niesamowity. Nie, że przypuszczam. To znaczy... Chciałbym z tobą pracować. Jesteś... - Harry nieco z trudem wypowiada słowa, gestykulując i prawie wylewając swoją szklankę po raz trzeci. Louis sięga po nią instynktownie, kładąc dłoń na talii Harry'ego, przerywając ruch.

\- Ostrożnie – mówi, ponieważ nie jest pewien, czy chce uznać fakt, że Harry chce z nim pracować. Nie jest pewien, czy może oprzeć się pokusie, jeśli by się zgodził.

\- Och – mówi Harry z zakłopotaniem. - Przepraszam.

\- Okej – Louis odpowiada z uśmiechem, nadal niezręcznie trzymając talię Harry'ego. - Powinieneś na przyszłość być bardziej ostrożny. Nie jestem tak wyrozumiały i łatwy, jak te kobiety. Zwłaszcza nie z ubraniami – Louis kontynuuje, pokazując swoją koszulę i blazer. To jego projekty, oczywiście, a prawdopodobnie dźgnąłby kogoś jedynie za oddychanie niebezpiecznie blisko. Nawet dołeczki Harry'ego Stylesa nie mogłyby go uratować. Prawdopodobnie. Może.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie również bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybym zrujnował coś tak pięknego - przyznaje Harry, a jego głęboki głos robi te rzeczy z Louisem, sprawia, że czuje się jak gąbka i jest soczysty w środku.

On mówi tylko o ubraniach, sumiennie sobie przypomina. On po prostu ma na myśli ubrania.

Ale rzecz w tym, że Harry ma na sobie ten flirtujący, pewny siebie uśmiech i wciąż udaje mu się wyglądać wstydliwie i Louis wie, racjonalnie, że właśnie taki jest Harry Styles. Słyszał wszystkie historie o flirtowaniu i bezczelności. Tak jak każdy. Taki po prostu jest temperament Harry’ego Stylesa i jest to prawdopodobnie bez znaczenia, kiedy jest to skierowane do Louisa, ale uznaje, że bardzo trudno jest mu sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio ktoś patrzył na niego z taką intensywnością. To ten rodzaj spojrzenia, to ożywione, chłopięce, czarujące spojrzenie, które sprawia z Harry’ego Stylesa tego kim jest i sprawia, że świat jest nim tak odurzony jak Louis. Nie żeby Louis był odurzony albo miał obsesję lub cokolwiek podobnego. Na pewno nie zajdzie tak daleko. Po prostu jest lekko zakochany, może?

\- Hej, wyjdźmy na zewnątrz! - mówi nagle Harry, jasny i podekscytowany.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta ostrożnie Louis. Dlaczego Harry Styles chce z nim gdziekolwiek pójść?

\- Dlaczego nie? - pyta Harry. - Tutaj jest tłoczno. Powinniśmy iść w jakieś ciche…

Louis marszczy twarz. - A co z Carą? - pyta. - Wydaje się być trochę złośliwa za odrzucanie jej… - dodaje cicho.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Jest dużą dziewczynką, jestem przekonany, że sama się sobą zajmie. No dalej. Będzie zabawnie.

Patrzy na Louisa tymi głupio zielonymi, poważnymi oczami i Louis zna swoje zasady, okej, zna, ale kto mógłby się oprzeć? Louis zawsze uważał go za pięknego na papierze. Gdziekolwiek się nie obróci, gubiąc się w Londynie jedna z reklam Harry’ego się pojawia i zawsze zabiera mu dech w piersiach. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które można uznać za piękne w tym mężczyźnie. Jego ciało jest naprawdę magiczne, w dodatku jest coś w miękkości jego spojrzenia, nawet kiedy próbuje wyglądać ostro, co według Louisa wyróżnia go od kogokolwiek innego. To słodkie, jak spędzenie dnia w łóżku ze swoim ulubionym swetrem na sobie i Louisa przeraża to, jak bardzo to lubi. To szepcze do niego, że jeżeli pozna tego mężczyznę, tego chłopaka tak naprawdę, pogrąży się w tym tak, jak zawsze to robi, gubiąc siebie na rzecz kogoś innego i ponownie skończy ze złamanym sercem. Miał zbyt wielu hetero chłopaków, którzy wykorzystywali go do dalszej kariery i przechodzili nad wszystkimi jego uczuciami podczas tego procesu. Przysiągł sam sobie: nigdy więcej. Nie, że sądzi, iż Harry byłby takim typem osoby, który to zrobi. Nie. Wygląda na to zbyt uprzejmie. Louis jest całkowicie pewny, że kiedy Harry złamie jego serce będzie to przez przypadek, co czyni to w jakiś sposób gorszym. Wciąż. Jest słaby i chce poznać tego chłopaka, chce wskoczyć i zaryzykować utonięciem.

Louis wzdycha dramatycznie, jakby go to bolało, nim się zgadza. Nie chce teraz wyglądać na zbyt chętnego, prawda? - W porządku - mówi. - Chodźmy, niezdarny chłopcze.  
Harry uśmiecha się na to. - Jej! Poczekaj na mnie na zewnątrz, dobrze? Jest coś, co muszę zrobić.

Louis szybko podąża za instrukcjami, nie chcąc widzieć pożegnań Harry’ego i znajduje siebie na rogu ulicy, marznącego, o pierwszej w nocy. Czeka cztery, pięć, siedem minut, nim wzdycha głośno. Co on w ogóle robi, do diabła? Jest głupi, wie, że jest. Dogadza sam sobie w najbardziej pokręcony sposób i powinien przestać. Louis wie, że musi przestać. Powinien odejść, zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z Harrym Stylesem i usunąć wszystkie te na wpół skończone, mentalne projekty z nim i wrócić do życia jako normalny. Zakopując się samotnie w swojej pracowni, by zapomnieć o samotności i sfałszować swoją drogę przez różnorodne, modowe, pokrewne spotkania z wielkim, sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy. To cudowny plan. Naprawdę powinien do niego przystąpić. Powinien odejść, wziąć taksówkę lub zadzwonić po samochód albo coś… Cokolwiek! Ale Louis jest w tym miejscu skostniały i nie ma temperatury, która by go tu utrzymała. Nie. To głupia twarz Harry’ego, kiedy powiedział ‘Jej!’, tak że plecy Louisa opierają się o ścianę, a oczy ma skupione na swoich butach. Pojawia się nagły dźwięk po lewej stronie Louisa i spogląda, by zobaczyć Harry’ego, pocierającego swój łokieć i butelkę, która wygląda jak szampan w jego rękach, na szczęście nienaruszona, pomimo jasno niedelikatnej wycieczki, której poddał się Harry.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - mówi Harry, trochę zdyszany, kiedy podchodzi do Louisa. - Zajęło mi to trochę dłużej niż oczekiwałem na dostanie tego - kontynuuje, machając butelką.

Louis natychmiastowo bierze ją w swoją dłoń. - Harold - mówi ostro. - Zrobisz bałagan, jeśli nadal będziesz tak robił.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Ooops? - mówi przekornie, a Louis kręci na to swoją głową. Cholera, że ten facet jest taki słodki. - Niespodzianka, Louis, przyniosłem szampana! - Wciąż to robi, jakby nic się nie stało i Louis musi kontrolować swoje mięśnie twarzy, by powstrzymać się od zbyt wielkiego uśmiechania się.

\- Dobrze - odpowiada Louis. - Gdzie to znalazłeś?

Harry uśmiecha się. - W kuchni Grimmy’ego?

\- Będzie wkurzony - mówi Louis.

Harry kiwa dumnie głową.

\- W takim razie nie ma pojęcia, że ją wziąłeś? - pyta Louis, zdumiony.

\- Byłem jak ninja - mówi uroczyście Harry.

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem. Jak on w ogóle mógł wziąć tego chłopaka na poważnie? Z jego prostym uśmiechem i smaganymi wiatrem włosami, kradnącym szampana na imprezach dla ludzi, których nawet nie zna. Wszystko w nim, nie jest tym, czego Louis oczekiwał. Harry jest delikatny i słodki, kiedy Louis myślał, że będzie nachalnie flirtujący i zbyt pewny siebie. To jest część tego, oczywiście. Harry nie jest tym typem faceta, który jest niepewny siebie, to było od początku jasne, ale Louis wciąż jest zdumiony, jak prawdziwie i prosto siebie reprezentuje. Gdzie jest ta męska dziwka, o której Louis słyszał na prawo i lewo? Gdzie jest bóg seksu z wybiegu, pieprzący swoją drogę w przemyśle modowym, pozostawiając szlak odwagi i oszukane akty małżeństwa za sobą?

\- Więc ukradłeś to? - mówi w końcu Louis. - To dlatego zajęło ci to tak długo?

Harry otwiera swoje usta, by odpowiedzieć, zamyka je i patrzy w lewo i w prawo, próbując jasno wymyślić adekwatną odpowiedź. Zamartwia swoją piękną, małą główkę trochę za bardzo jak na gust Louisa i jest w stanie zaingerować, kiedy Harry w końcu wzdycha i robi mały rekonesans, przybliżając się lekko do Louisa, wkraczając w jego przestrzeń osobistą, zbliżając się w sposób, który nie powinien być atrakcyjny, ale…

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że byłem szybkim ninją - szepcze poważnie Harry, a Louis chichocze w jego ramię, czując dziecinność i oczywistość, ale nie dba teraz o to. W każdym razie nie jest tak, że zamierza to wszystko, aby pójść gdziekolwiek. Pamięta zasadę, naprawdę, ale nie może teraz odejść. Nie, kiedy śliczny chłopiec przyniósł mu szampana w środku nocy.

\- Cóż, ninjo Styles - mówi poważnie Louis i nie flirtuje. Wcale. Absolutnie nie. - Gdzie teraz?

Harry marszczy brwi. - Hmm…

\- Mamy szampana. Jesteśmy na zewnątrz. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Co będzie następne? - pyta, pozostawiając decyzję w rękach Harry’ego.

\- Będąc szczerym, nie myślałem, aż tak daleko… - przyznaje głupkowato Harry. - Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że zgodzisz się wyjść w takie zimno.

Obowiązkiem Louisa nie jest śmianie się ze wszystkiego, co mówi Harry, ale jest ciężko, kiedy ten jest zabawny, nawet tego nie wiedząc. Louis może powiedzieć, że nie próbuje opowiadać żartów, ale wszystko, co kończy mówić jest po prostu tak cholernie czarujące.

\- Cóż, lepiej szybko coś wymyśl, ponieważ jest naprawdę zimno.

Harry się krzywi.

\- Żadnej presji, Curly… - mówi sarkastycznie Louis.

\- Racja… Tak… - Harry gmera trochę, wkładając nerwowo rękę w swoje włosy. Naprawdę chce zrobić wrażenie na Louisie, to na pewno. Naprawdę musi chcieć pracować z Louisem. Tak właściwie to trochę pochlebne, ocenia Louis. Harry Styles jest w wysokim zapotrzebowaniu, każdy chce kawałek jego i widocznie tym, co chce Harry jest kawałek ubrań Louisa. To nie jest dokładnie to, czego chce Louis, ale to zrobi.

\- Nie martw się - mówi w końcu delikatnie Louis. - Cokolwiek zrobimy, nie może być to gorsze od imprezy Grimshawa.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się na to i wygląda na zszokowanego i lekko zakłopotanego. - Nie lubisz imprez Nicka? - pyta łagodnym głosem i to jest dziwny kontrast pomiędzy tym, jak niski jest jego prawdziwy głos, a dziecinnością jego tonu.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Tak sobie - odpowiada.

Cóż, to nie jest tak, że ich nie lubi. Są w porządku. Zawsze jest dobre towarzystwo i dobre jedzenie, co jest plusem, jeśli zapytasz Louisa. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, którą Grimshaw oferuje to dobry czas, ale Louis po prostu nie czuje się komfortowo z tymi wszystkimi sieciowymi aspektami. Lubi wiedzieć kto właśnie zakończył związek, a kto był prawdziwy, a na tych imprezach te linie zawsze się zacierają.

Harry rumieni się trochę. - Och - mówi. - Lubię je - przyznaje.

\- Możesz wrócić, jeśli chcesz - odpowiada szybko Louis. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chce zrobić jest trzymanie Harry’ego wbrew jego woli. - Jestem pewny, że Cara wciąż tam jest - nie może nic poradzić na dodanie tego, ponieważ słyszał najwięcej ostatnich plotek i widział ich wcześniej razem. Nie może cofnąć tego widoku, niestety.

\- Co? Nie? - Harry protestuje. - Nie chcę.

\- Och, okej - odpowiada Louis. - Możesz, jeśli lubisz je tak bardzo. Jest w porządku.

\- Wtedy ty zostałbyś sam. To by ssało. Poza tym, byłem już na ich wystarczającej ilości, tak? - mówi Harry z małych uśmiechem i nie jest on wystarczająco duży, aby jego dołeczki się pojawiły. Louis naprawdę kocha dołeczki Harry’ego.

\- Przypuszczam, że tak. Jeśli którykolwiek z tych magazynów mówi prawdę.

Harry unosi brew. - Więc czytasz brukowce? - mówi. - Interesujące.

Louis zaciska swoje wargi i wzrusza ramionami. - Lubię utrzymywać zdrowe dawki plotek w moim życiu. Muszę wiedzieć, czego oczekiwać od moich ludzi. - Louis grymasi tak szybko, jak to wychodzi z jego ust. Nie może uwierzyć, że właśnie to powiedział? Ludzie? Brzmi, jakby był największym dupkiem na świecie. - Nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałem - dodaje szybko Louis. - To było okropne.

Harry chichocze.

\- Przestań - ostrzega Louis. - Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedziałem tego w całym swoim życiu. I już tego nie zrobię.

Harry cały czas się śmieje z mimiki Louisa i chciałby być w stanie powiedzieć, że to nie wpływa na niego w żaden sposób, że jego serce nie bije szybciej, jego oddech nie przyśpiesza oraz, że nie ma żadnych motylków w jego brzuchu na widok Harry’ego, śmiejącego się z jednej z jego teatralnych…

Ale to byłoby kłamstwo.

\- Więc, gdzie teraz? - pyta Louis, zmieniając temat.

\- Jest taki park kilka bloków dalej? - oferuje Harry kilka sekund później, kiedy w końcu udaje mu się uspokoić.

\- Dla mnie w porządku - zgadza się Louis. Park? Serio, myśli Louis. Co to w ogóle za typ profesjonalnych zalotów?


	2. Rozdział 2

Park jest trochę dalej niż oczekiwali i kończą, idąc od dwudziestu minut, słuchając kierunków z telefonu Harry’ego.

\- Więc, może nie parę bloków - mówi nieśmiało Harry, kiedy w końcu się tam dostają.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, niewzruszony. Prawdopodobnie przy kimkolwiek innym, by się na to skarżył, ale zaskakująco dobrze się bawi. Może to pominąć. - Jest w porządku.

Harry kiwa głową, usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią Louisa i natychmiast siada na trawie.

\- Zniszczysz swoje ubrania - mówi automatycznie Louis, troszeczkę oburzony.

\- No i? - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - To nie koniec świata.

W pewien sposób jest, ale Louis nie chce się kłócić. - Cóż, z całą pewnością tu nie usiądę - protestuje gwałtownie.

Harry śmieje się z niego. - W porządku - mówi rozbawionym tonem, którego Louis nie może zrozumieć. - Zawsze możesz usiąść na moim podołku, jeśli chcesz - bezczelnie oferuje.

Louis może poczuć, jak się rumieni, jak ciepło rozprowadza się po całym jego ciele i jest wdzięczny za to, że jest ciemno, ponieważ jak żenujące byłoby, gdyby Harry to zauważył. Po prostu prycha nieatrakcyjnie i siada z wdziękiem. Zaczyna pracować nad butelką od szampana i szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że potrzebują czegoś do otworzenia tego.

\- Więc nie możemy tego wypić? - mówi rozczarowany. Alkohol byłby teraz dobry. Nie jest wystarczająco pijany na to, aby mieć do czynienia z gwiazdkami w oczach Harry’ego. (I tam właściwie są gwiazdki w jego oczach, kim on jest? Księciem z Disney’a?)

\- Och - mówi szybko Harry i zaczyna grzebać w kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Wyciąga z niej parę śmieci, swój telefon, pieniądze, banana i coś, co wygląda jak bilet na koncert, nim chwyta otwieracz do butelek i daje go Louisowi. Bierze go niepewnie.

\- To również Grimmy’ego? - pyta Louis, kiedy mocuje się z butelką.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nie możesz mi niczego udowodnić.

Louis śmieje się lekko i zastanawia się, jak często Harry kradnie rzeczy takie jak te, zastanawia się, czy jest jednym z tych denerwujących facetów, którzy zabierają rzeczy z sesji zdjęciowych, jakby były ich lub, jakby pożyczali książkę od kolegi i nigdy jej nie oddawali. Chciałby to wiedzieć.

\- Oddam to później - dodaje i Louis nie jest tego taki pewny, niemniej jednak, intencja jest słodka.

\- Uczciwy złodziej… - odpowiada Louis. - To słodkie.

\- Nie ukradłem tego! - protestuje Harry, kiedy Louisowi udaje się otworzyć butelkę. ‘Pop’ od korka zaskakuje Harry’ego, który lekko podskakuje z rozszerzonymi oczami, uroczo speszony. Louis się śmieje i liże trochę szampana, który spływa po jego ręce.

\- Szampana? - oferuje Harry’emu.

\- Tak. Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć… - mamrocze Harry, chwytając butelkę w swoje ręce oraz biorąc duży łyk.

Louis mruczy w zamyśleniu. - Tak właściwie, prawdopodobnie przestraszyliśmy wszystkich sąsiadów w okolicy. Jest mała, stara pani w jednym z tych mieszkań, która jest przekonana, że właśnie ktoś został zamordowany.

Harry parska, kiedy próbuje się śmiać i pić w tym samym czasie. Zaczyna kaszleć, autentycznie walcząc z tym, by utrzymać swoje picie na dole.

\- Oh, nie. - Louis jest śmiertelnie poważny. - Proszę nie umieraj i nie pozwól, by ta stara kobieta miała rację, Harold.

Harry piszczy i przykrywa swoje usta ręką. Kręci głową, nim oddaje butelkę Louisowi i może Louis bierze większy łyk niż powinien, ale traci swój grunt pod nogami. Harry Styles powinien być zakazaną fantazją, mężczyzną ze zdjęć, którego nigdy by nie miał i nigdy nie poznał poza kilkoma słowami na przyjęciach i może paroma sesjami lub pokazami. To pieprzy jego cały plan i czuje się jak robot, którego oprogramowanie ma błąd. Czerwony alarm. Awaria systemu. Przerwać misję.

\- Tęsknię za domem - mówi Harry, kiedy kładzie się na trawie i nie. Louis odmawia, by to się stało.

\- Chcesz wracać? - odpowiada Louis, rozczarowany poza swoją kontrolą i nienawidzi, nienawidzi, nienawidzi tego. To nie jest film, ani słodka powieść. Co do diabła, Harry myśli, że robi? Jakim w ogóle typem hetero, niedostępnego faceta jest?

Harry śmieje się delikatnie. - Niee. Mam na myśli Holmes Chapel… miejsce zamieszkania mojej mamy. Nie było mnie tam od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Och - odpowiada prosto Louis, ponieważ pojmuje to. Tęskni za domem przez cały czas. Chciałby mieć czas, chciałby wziąć czas wolny, aby odwiedzać ich częściej niż to robi. Głównie w święta i urodziny, poza tym, kiedy może, jedynie, kiedy może - nie widuje swojej mamy i dziewczynek tak często, jakby chciał.

\- Wszystko jest zbyt pracochłonne, wiesz? - mówi Harry, zerkając na Louisa, a ten nagle pamięta, że Harry jest od niego o kilka lat młodszy, że to jest dla niego w pewien sposób nowe. To całe życie, przerażający świat…

\- Tak, rozumiem to - mówi Louis. Bierze kolejny, duży łyk, pamiętając, jaki był, kiedy miał dwadzieścia dwa, dwadzieścia trzy lata, świeża twarz i naiwniak, myślący, że może coś zrobić i być kimkolwiek.

\- Czy to się uspokoi? - pyta w końcu Harry i może to jest właśnie to, o czym to jest.

Może Harry nie próbuje go wykorzystać do tego, aby zdobyć pracę, może Harry po prostu chce rady. To nie byłoby takie złe. Louis mógłby być platonicznym mentorem w życiu Harry’ego. Louis mógłby to zrobić. W każdym razie, jego pożądanie w końcu umrze, zawsze tak jest, kiedy działa zbyt pochopnie i mógłby zrobić coś dobrego dla świata, biorąc młodzika pod swoje skrzydła. To mogłoby zadziałać, nic nie może na to poradzić, że tak myśli.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie, Curly - mówi Louis, swoim najmilszym głosem, mierzwiąc włosy Harry’ego bez zbytniego myślenia nad tym. Jeśli by to robił, byłby chory. - Szalone rzeczy oznaczają, że coś jest dobrze wykonywane.

Harry przygryza swoją wargę i kiwa głową. Podnosi swoje ramię w kierunku Louisa, biorąc butelkę i pijąc z niej przez chwilę. - Zgaduję, że jest dobrze. Mogłoby być gorzej.

\- Jestem pewien, że obecnie jest wielu bezrobotnych modelów, którzy by się z tobą zgodzili… - odpowiada Louis, ponieważ wie, jak ciężkie to jest, widział jak wielu jego przyjaciół się z tym zmagało i poległo.

\- Tak, oczywiście - odpowiada szybko i usilnie Harry. - Wiem. Po prostu… - przerywa. - To trochę trudne owinąć moją głowę wokół tego, wiesz?

Louis kiwa głową, ponieważ wie. Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet nie może sobie wyobrazić, jakie życie musi być teraz dla Harry’ego. Sześć miesięcy temu był nikim, a teraz… Teraz każdy chce kawałek niego, zawsze, nieustannie. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wie komu ufać i do kogo się zwrócić. Cholera, Louis nie wie komu ufać i do kogo się zwracać przez połowę czasu, a jest w tej branży o wiele dłużej i nie ma takiej ilości kontroli, przez którą Harry cierpi.

\- Wyobrażam to sobie - mówi prosto Louis, niepewny, jak powiedzieć Harry’emu, że to rozumie, naprawdę rozumie.

\- Bam, wiesz? - mówi słodko Harry. - Nie wiadomo skąd. - Wzrusza ramionami i marszczy swoją twarz. - Oczywiście jestem wdzięczny. Ale…

\- To nie to, czego chciałeś? - oferuje Louis, mając nadzieję na więcej detali.

\- Nie, oczywiście. Mam na myśli, chciałem to robić od długiego czasu.

\- Odkąd byłeś dzieckiem z loczkami? - Louis drażni się, a Harry się śmieje i kręci głową.

\- Nie były nawet kręcone, kiedy byłem dzieckiem… - mamrocze.

\- Nie?! - Louis jęczy dramatycznie. - Moje całe życie jest kłamstwem.

\- Wiem, jestem oszustem. - Harry uśmiecha się, patrząc na Louisa kątem oka, nim ponownie staje się poważny. - To po prostu dziwne i dzieje się tak szybko… tak jakby… chciałbym, żeby to trochę przystopowało. Jak, nie chcę przestawać, ale…

\- Świat się kręci, tak?

Harry spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się delikatnie do Louisa. - Tak - mówi. - Byłoby miło gdzieś zostać przez chwilę, wiesz?

*

\- On jest najpiękniejszym mężczyzną na Ziemi, Zayn - Louis jęczy w poduszkę kilka dni później.

\- Dzięki - sapie Zayn, a Louis nie może się powstrzymać, ale myśli, że potrzebuje lepszych przyjaciół, w szczególności przyjaciół, którzy nie są zadufanymi w sobie modelami.  
Czasami Louis myśli, że wybrał złą branżę. Kocha projektować, nie może przestać. Zawsze ma pomysły, zawsze myśli o sposobach, aby poprawić każdy pojedynczy kawałek odzieży, jaką widzi, zawsze chce tworzyć coś, co krzyczy jego imię. To wewnętrzny przymus. Robił to, od kiedy był dzieckiem. Kłócił się ze swoją mamą o to, aby wybierał swoje własne outfity i ostatecznie skończył ubierać swoje siostry przed szkołą, używając ich jako modelki, kiedy tylko mógł. Louis harował, aby dostać się tutaj i z pewnością nigdy przez coś, by się nie poddał. Jednak to również trudne. Konkurencja jest silna, a towarzystwo nawet silniejsze. Louis kocha Zayna, okej? Prawdopodobnie, może, umarłby za Zayna, ale bycie ciągle otoczonym przez ludzi mających obsesję na punkcie wyglądu fizycznego ma negatywny wpływ na faceta. Zwłaszcza takiego jak Louis, który wcale nie umie gotować i domaga się uznania tego za przetrwanie. Zwłaszcza tego, który nienawidzi aktywności fizycznej tak bardzo jak on, z wyjątkiem piłki nożnej raz na jakiś czas (Louis nie jest stu procentowo stereotypowy, dziękuję). Wie, obiektywnie, że jest atrakcyjnym kolesiem, mimo jego wad, ale to trudne do pamiętania, kiedy większość ludzi, których zna, uważa, że piękno jest nierealne.

\- Och, no proszę cię – kłóci się Louis, w końcu odsuwając się od poduszki, gdzie z powodzeniem próbował się udusić. - Wiesz, że jesteś, jak gdyby obiektywnie najatrakcyjniejszą osobą na planecie, bez względu na płeć i seksualność. Twoje kości policzkowe doprowadzają mnie do szału. Budzę się w środku nocy, aby stać się złym z powodu, jak cholernie atrakcyjny jesteś Zayn. - Louis potrząsa przez kilka sekund swoją głową ze złością, ale poważnie? Twarz Zayna jest niesprawiedliwa. - To dla mnie wiele znaczyło - w końcu dodaje. - Harry jest dla mnie najpiękniejszym mężczyzną na Ziemi. Możesz przestać narzekać, żebyśmy mogli przez sekundę skupić się na mnie i tym problemie? - mówi czule Louis.

\- Czy my zawsze nie skupiamy się na tobie? - pyta Zayn, ignorując wszystkie piękne, piękne komplementy, jakie dostał od Louisa. Niewdzięczni przyjaciele, naprawdę. Zasługuje na lepszych.

\- Skończyłeś? - pyta rozdrażniony Louis. To ważne. Muszą przedyskutować, a co ważniejsze, naprawić to.

Zayn się śmieje i potrząsa głową, oczywiście zniechęcony. Cokolwiek, myśli Louis, Zayn nic nie wie.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to taka wielka sprawa - Zayn po prostu mówi, a Louis nie może w to uwierzyć. To jest oczywiście ogromna katastrofa, a jeśli Zayn byłby prawdziwym człowiekiem z uczuciami – co jego nieziemskie piękno oczywiście pokazuje, że nie jest – zareagowałby stosownie.

\- Naprawdę? - pyta w końcu Louis.

Zayn patrzy na niego niewzruszony i to jest całkiem zniechęcające. Louis chce współczucia, czy to złe? Dlaczego Zayn go przyszpila?

\- Taak. Lubisz gościa. I co z tego? - sprzecza się Zayn.

\- I co z tego? - pyta urażony Louis. - I co z tego? Pamiętasz ostatni raz, jak lubiłem gościa z branży modowej?

Zayn się krzywi. - Racja – mówi niepewnie. - To było inne, był kutasem. Harry taki nie jest.

\- Harry nie jest zainteresowany.

\- Nie wiesz tego. Sam powiedziałeś, że bardzo dobrze się bawiliście - Zayn kontynuuje sprzeczanie się, a Louis naprawdę nie wie, dlaczego w tym momencie ma go przy sobie.

\- Jako koledzy - wzdycha Louis. - Pff. Nawet nie. Jako znajomi w najlepszym wypadku. Ponadto, powiedział mi, że chciał ze mną pracować, więc to prawdopodobnie taktyka, abym wybrał go na Fashion Week czy coś. Sprawa z nawiązywaniem korzystnych kontaktów, północą, parkową wyprawą.

\- To brzmi normalnie – Zayn przerywa stanowczo. - I jak powiedziałem przedtem, Harry taki nie jest – Zayn znowu protestuje, a Louis siada szybko na kanapie.

\- Czekaj, znasz go? - pyta szalenie.

Zayn wzdycha. - Cóż... Nie jesteśmy bliskimi kolegami, ale widzieliśmy się na sesjach zdjęciowych i przesłuchaniach. Jesteś w końcu zobowiązany do przypadkowego spotykania ludzi - wyjaśnia Zayn. - Jestem zaskoczony, że nie spotkałeś go przedtem, pasowałby do twojego stylu.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, ponieważ oczywiście, Harry pasuje do jego stylu, starał się najmocniej, aby powstrzymać się przez miesiące od projektowania jedynie dla niego. Starał się to ograniczać. Zayn patrzy na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Louis... - mówi powoli.

\- Co? - Louis pyta niewinnie.

\- Unikasz go? - pyta Zayn.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Zdefiniuj słowo unikać?

Zayn marszczy brwi, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź, kiedy nagle jego usta otwierają się w szoku. Zaczyna potrząsać głową, wszystko to dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie w głowie Louisa.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Ty nie?! - mówi Zayn. - Powiedz mi, że nie.

\- Ja nie, co? - pyta zirytowany Louis. - Więc, nieco go unikam, to nie tak, że to coś wielkiego. Znasz moją zasadę. Wiedziałem, że polubiłbym go, więc zrozumiałem, że unikanie pokusy było najlepszym planem. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

Louis lubi myśleć, że podaje dobry argument, ale Zayn wygląda na zrozpaczonego, jego usta są nadal otwarte, a głowa nie przestaje wolno się poruszać.

\- Projektujesz dla niego.

\- Nie – Louis mówi zbyt szybko.

\- Projektujesz w głowie. Zawsze to robisz, kiedy masz crusha - Zayn kontynuuje.

\- Nie projektuję – Louis mówi pewnie, wycelowując oskarżycielsko palec w kierunku ładnej twarzy Zayna. - Zaufaj mi - kontynuuje pewnie, próbując uniknąć intensywnego spojrzenia przyjaciela. - Kiedy zacznę projektować dla niego, zauważysz, ponieważ to będzie niesamowite.

Zayn uśmiecha się zwycięsko, a Louis natychmiast dodaje. - Nie, że o tym pomyślałem!

\- Jesteś oczarowany Louis – Zayn oznajmia, a to jest irytujące, ponieważ to prawda, a czy Zayn może zacząć być pełen współczucia, kiedy teraz w pełni rozumie?

Louis upada na sofę z jękiem, jego czoło naprzeciwko podłokietnika, czując się, jak najżałośniejszy mieszkaniec Ziemi. - To okropne, Zayn. Okropne.

Zayn śmieje się wesoło. Jest zdrajcą. To największa katastrofa Louisa. Większa niż ten raz w Milanie, gdzie jedna z jego sukienek podarła się i musiał zszywać to na modelce, która miała wychodzić za dwie minuty. To gorsze niż ten czas na uniwersytecie, kiedy naiwnie zapytał kilku gości z drużyny futbolowej, aby zaprezentowali kilka projektów pod koniec semestralnego pokazu mody, a oni pokazali się nadal w połowie pijani, śmierdząc jak tytoń i mcdonalds. Każdy koszmar Louisa budzi się do życia. To najgorszy dzień jego życia razy tysiąc. A Zayn tylko się śmieje.

\- Ach, tak. Kpij z mojego cierpienia Malik. Kpij z nas, zwykłych śmiertelników – mówi dramatycznie Louis, ponieważ co jeszcze zostało do powiedzenia w tym momencie? Ma beznadziejnego, beznadziejnego crusha w chłopaku, którego nigdy nie może mieć i nic nie może z tym zrobić. Gdyby na imprezie Harry był dla niego palantem, przynajmniej Louis mógłby zapomnieć wszystko o tym głupim crushu.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – mówi Zayn, nadal się uśmiechając. - Nie miałeś crusha od miesięcy... To ekscytujące.

\- A co ty, dwunastolatka? – Louis narzeka. Lepsi przyjaciele. To pierwsza rzecz na jego liście spraw do załatwienia. Cóż, druga, po zapomnieniu, że Harry Styles jest człowiekiem, który istnieje.

\- Nie, kochanie, tylko nie królowa śniegu – Zayn przewraca oczami na ostatnie słowo i w tym jest tylko trochę prawdy, więc Louis jest głównie okej z komentarzem i wyjątkowo pominie to milczeniem.

\- Ukradł na imprezie Grimshawa szampana i zabrał mnie do parku o 2 w nocy, a potem powiedział mi o swoich niepewnościach i historiach z dzieciństwa. Co, do cholery, powinienem z tym zrobić?

Zayn śmieje się znowu, ma głowę ukrytą w dłoniach i to nieco żenujące, być wyśmiewanym tak otwarcie. Louis wie, że na to zasługuje, oczywiście. Jego crush jest potworny. To przedtem było okropne, kiedy po cichu podziwiał Harry'ego z daleka (jak czubek, dodaje), ale teraz, kiedy się spotkali? To dotarło na niepowstrzymany poziom wstydu. Powinien być wyśmiewany. Nieważne, jak niemiłe to jest.

\- To znaczy, to jest, jak gdyby on wypadł z głupiej, niezależnej komedii romantycznej, to niesprawiedliwe.

Komentarz tylko podsyca wesołość Zayna, a Louis jest całkiem pewien, że może usłyszeć, jak on parska, gdy się śmieje. Zayn nigdy nie parska, gdy się śmieje, ponieważ jest piękny i doskonały jak Harry i wszyscy ich przyjaciele modele. To jest to, co Louis żałośnie robi z Zaynem Malikiem. To doprowadziło go do nieatrakcyjnego śmiechu.  
Zayn w końcu daje radę przestać chichotać na wystarczająco długo, aby znowu być twarzą w stronę Louisa, ale jego twarz jest nadal rozdzielona w bolesnym uśmiechu, a jego oczy zniknęły pod dwoma, niewielkimi liniami szczęścia.

\- To prawda – mówi Zayn wysokim głosem, oczywiście nadal w stu procentach rozbawiony. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy widziałem go, spędził pół godziny na mówieniu mi o swojej kotce Dusty, która żyje u jego mamy, ponieważ właściciel w Londynie nie pozwala na zwierzęta...

Louis jęczy, ponieważ to urocze. W ostatnim tygodniu największą skargą byłoby, że Harry Styles jest zbyt gorący. Teraz jest również cudowny i z jakiegoś powodu, ten nowy rozwój jest gorszy.

\- Cholera, to urocze – Louis mamrocze.

\- Yay, jest całkiem spoko kolesiem. - Zayn kiwa poważnie głowa. - Dlatego nie rozumiem, dlaczego to koniec świata, że chcesz go jak szalony.

\- To tylko – Louis kłóci się nieszczęśliwie. Nie ma sensu próbować wyjaśnić to Zaynowi, który był ze swoją stałą dziewczyną, gwiazdą muzyki pop, od kiedy miał 19 lat i ostatnio zaczął mówić o oświadczeniu się. To niesprawiedliwe. Louis również chce się komuś oświadczyć. Ale sprawy nigdy nie wydawały się dla niego zadziałać w ten sposób i na pewno, nie dla kogoś jak Zayn, który nie zrozumiałby.

\- No dalej – mówi Zayn, dołączając do Louisa na kanapie, owijając rękę wokół jego talii i taak, dlatego trzyma go przy sobie. - Tylko, ponieważ sprawy źle poszły z kilkoma kretynami nie znaczy, że one zawsze będą szły źle. Jesteś zbyt młody, aby zrezygnować z miłości.

Louis parska, ponieważ to śmieszne. Nie zrezygnował z miłości. Jakby. - Nie zrezygnowałem z miłości, Malik, nie bądź głupi.

\- Więc o co chodzi? Z całym jęczeniem i narzekaniem, jak gdyby to był koniec świata? - pyta Zayn, nadal przyciśnięty do Louisa.

Louis wzrusza ramionami w odpowiedzi, niechętny, aby odpowiedzieć, a Zayn przyszpila go. Louis skomle.

\- Niesprawiedliwe!

\- Louis...

\- Powiedziałem, żadnych więcej modelów – mamrocze Louis. - To znaczy, że to okej.

\- Nie wszyscy modele są dupkami, wiesz to.

\- Wymień jednego – Louis kłóci się uparcie, ponieważ pozwala sobie być męczącą cholerą.

\- Ja – odpowiada Zayn.

\- Nie liczysz się – Louis kłóci się, ponieważ on się nie liczy.

Zayn wzdycha, jak gdyby Louis był najtrudniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał i może jest w tym nieco prawdy, ponieważ Louis myśli, że utrzymuje swojego przyjaciela młodego. I rozbawionego. Jest cenny i jest jego załamaniem.

\- Nie, spójrz. To jest beznadziejne, okej. Żywić uczucia, do osoby, z którą pracujesz...

\- Nie pracuję z Harrym.

Louis posyła mu okropne spojrzenie. - Lub kogoś, z kim mógłbyś pracować. To nigdy nie jest dobry plan. Zwłaszcza nie w branży, gdzie wszyscy są oplątani ze wszystkimi i połowa świata obserwuje i szepcze. Powiedziałem, żadnych więcej modeli i miałem to na myśli. Więc taak, to jest beznadziejne, że myślę, że Harry jest świetny. Pozwalam sobie być zasmuconym.

Louis nienawidzi, jak jego głos jest nieco drżący, zdradzając, jak naprawdę dotknięty jest przez to wszystko, ale Zayn nic nie mówi. Trzyma Louisa nieco mocniej i całuje jego policzek. Louis próbuje z tym walczyć, odpychając twarz Zayna, ale kończy ze śliną kapiącą z jego policzka, kiedy Zayn walczy przez polizanie go.

\- Obrzydliwe – narzeka, pocierając swój policzek o rękę Zayna.

\- Twoja wina – odpowiada Zayn, kiedy wzrusza ramionami, niebywale niezrażony przez zachowanie Louisa. - Hej – mówi poważnie. - Wiesz, że zamierzasz być okej, racja? Mam na myśli. Jesteś fantastyczny i zamierzasz być najszczęśliwszym kolesiem kiedykolwiek... Nie ważne z kim...

\- Taak, cokolwiek.

\- Zamknij się, ty idioto. Jestem szczery.

\- Taak – mówi Louis żartobliwie. – W przyszłości nie.

\- Co? - odpowiada Zayn, oczywiście obrażony.

Louis lubi, kiedy sprawy stają się poważne, a jego przyjaciele mówią mu takie kochane rzeczy. Nie, że kiedykolwiek przyznałby to.

\- Bez ckliwego gówna.

\- Idiota.


	3. Rozdział 3

Po tym niefortunnym lub szczęśliwym, w zależności od tego jak widzi się rzeczy, wieczorze z Harrym, wydaje się, że Louis nie może już nigdzie uciec. Jeśli wcześniej myślał, że Harry był wszędzie, najwidoczniej się mylił, ponieważ teraz Harry jest w każdym miejscu. Jest na wszystkich imprezach, na które uczęszcza Louis, na wszystkich pokazach, na które Louis idzie, nawet w ulubionych restauracjach Louisa. To całkowicie szalone i niesprawiedliwie. Szczególnie wobec tego, że teraz, kiedy się spotkali, Harry podchodzi do niego, aby się przywitać, kiedy tylko ma szansę. Właściwie jednej nocy opuszcza swoją grupę szalenie wspaniałych przyjaciół, z którymi miał entuzjastyczną kolację - jeśli śmiech, który może usłyszeć z ich stolika można uznać za prawdziwy, aby dołączyć do Louisa przy kasie, gdzie jest zajęty zabieraniem dania na wynos, które zamierza zjeść w samotności przed starymi odcinkami Project Runway.

\- Lou! Lou! - Krzyczy Harry przez całą restaurację, entuzjastycznie do niego machając i dla każdego innego to zachowanie byłoby denerwujące i klienci byliby niezadowoleni, ale nie, jeżeli chodzi o Harry’ego Stylesa. Ludzie jedynie na niego patrzą z gwiazdkami w oczach, kiedy dołącza do Louisa.

\- Hej - odpowiada Louis, kiedy Harry w końcu przed nim staje.

\- Cześć - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się. - Wygląda na to, że nie możemy przestać na siebie wpadać.

\- Wiem - odpowiada Louis. - Zaczynam myśleć, że mnie stalkujesz - drażni się Louis, nawet jeżeli on jest tym winnym.

Harry śmieje się, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał, a Louisowi lekko trzepocze w żołądku. Powiedziałby, że czuje motylki, gdyby przyznał się, że ma obsesję na punkcie Harry’ego, ale odkąd tak nie jest, Louis decyduje się zwalić winę na głód.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? - mówi Harry z czarującym wzruszeniem ramion. - Jesteś zachwycający. Nie można trzymać się z daleka.

Louis przewraca na to swoim oczami, niechętny nabrać się na tak głupi tekst, nieważne jak miły jest.

\- Powinniśmy się spotkać - kontynuuje Harry. - Zaplanować to, więc nie będę cię musiał dłużej stalkować.

Serce Louisa bije głośno, a wewnętrzna część jego dłoni zaczyna się pocić. Jego ciało to zdrajca i Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale modli się, aby jego jedzenie dotarło teraz, nim powie coś głupiego, jak powiedzenie tak. Wzrusza ramionami, próbując zyskać tym trochę czasu.

\- Będzie zabawnie - dodaje usilnie Harry. - Możemy iść na lunch albo…

\- Może - przerywa Louis, nim Harry zacznie być kreatywny i zacznie zapraszać go do zoo lub coś równie dziwnego. To jest rodzaj przyjacielskich zajęć, które jego mała grupa pewnie robi, myśli Louis, posyłając wspomnianej grupie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, nie mając tego na myśli. Cara tam jest. Oczywiście.

\- Naprawdę będzie zabawnie - mówi promieniście Harry. - Albo mogę coś dla ciebie ugotować - oferuje. - Jestem dobry.

Louis chce umrzeć. Tak właściwie chce umrzeć, ponieważ nie ma opcji, że ten piękny chłopak jest tak uprzejmy i w dodatku wie, jak gotować. To po prostu byłoby niesprawiedliwe.

\- Jasne - odpowiada Louis, zbytnio w szoku, by nawet myśleć o odmowie. Nawet jeśli najprawdopodobniej byłoby to o wiele lepsze dla jego zdrowia.

Słychać chrząknięcie z lewej Louisa i zdaje on sobie sprawę, że jego jedzenie już dotarło, prawdopodobnie już jakiś czas temu, ale był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w Harry’ego, aby to zauważyć. Ma na sobie białą, wydekoltowaną koszulkę i Louis może zauważyć dwa nasycone tuszem skrzydła, wystające z rogów, delikatnie ozdabiające ciało Harry’ego, miły kontrast dla niedopasowanych gryzmołów na jego lewej ręce. Wszystkie jego tatuaże wyglądają kochanie, chociaż i trochę głupio w niektórych przypadkach. Przynajmniej z daleka. Louis nie jest przeciwny przyjrzeniu się im z bliższej odległości, ale nie jest pewny czy mu wolno, szczególnie nie z dziewczyną Harry’ego w pomieszczeniu. Jego nogi odziane są w niebieskie jeansy, nowa zmiana po jego tradycyjnej czerni – nie, żeby Louis zauważył - i cały wygląd jest skompletowany przez dziwną chustę spoczywającą na lokach Harry’ego. Zapiera dech w piersiach, jak zwykle.

\- Racja - mówi Louis kelnerowi. - Dziękuję.

\- Och, już idziesz? - pyta Harry. - Powinieneś do nas dołączyć - mówi żarliwie, wskazując do tyłu na swój stolik i na ludzi spoglądających na nich z ciekawością.

\- Och, nie - odpowiada szybko Louis. Jest mało rzeczy, których chciałby mniej niż siedzenie podczas posiłku z Harrym i Carą, podczas gdy są cali zakochani i dobrze się bawią wśród swoich przyjaciół. Może trzecia wojna światowa, ale to prawdopodobnie to. - Nie chciałbym wam zawracać głowy.

\- Co? - pyta Harry i szczerze wygląda, jakby nie rozumiał, skąd Louis przyszedł. - Nie bądź głupi. Oczywiście, że nie będziesz przeszkadzać. Cara skarżyła się jednego dnia, że nie widziała cię od wieków.

Słowa skręcają się niekomfortowo w klatce piersiowej Louisa. Nie unikał jej. Niezupełnie. Poza tym, to nie jest tak, że byli wcześniej super bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Będąc szczerym, Louis nie spodziewał się, że ona to zauważy. To po prostu… Oni byli fotografowani razem coraz częściej w tych dniach, co jest oczywiście w porządku. Umawiają się. To jest oczekiwane. W każdym razie zawsze byli trochę blisko, ale nie tak, żeby to niepokoiło Louisa w jakiś sposób. Nim, Louis nie poznał Harry’ego. Pożądał go, oczywiście, ale wszystko jest teraz inne. Spędzili jedynie parę chwil razem, spotykając się przelotnie na imprezach, ale Louis czuje, jakby teraz znał Harry’ego, a nie Harry’ego Stylesa. Słyszał sposób, w jaki bełkocze słowa, nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj, kiedy jest pijany i widział jego rozbiegane oczy, jego ciało coraz to bardziej nieporadne, kiedy butelka szampana pustoszała. Słyszał, jak jego głos zawsze brzmi jak szept, nawet jeśli mówi głośno, jakby wszystko, co Harry musi powiedzieć było sekretem, którym dzieli się ze światem. Wcześniej chciał przejechać językiem po całym Harrym. Teraz, myśli, że mógłby chcieć zrobić coś głupiego, jak trzymanie go za rękę lub słuchanie bicia jego serca albo pozwolenie Harry’emu na bycie małą łyżeczką, nawet jeśli jest gigantyczny. To niedorzeczne, Louis to wie. Ledwo się znają, a Harry nie jest tak właściwie dostępny. Są po prostu głupią fantazją. Wciąż, Louis nie jest pewien czy mógłby spojrzeć Carze w oczy, po myślach takie, jak te.

Louis wzdycha. Harry wygląda na tak pełnego nadziei i Louis nienawidzi, nienawidzi tego, że musi go rozczarować, ale nie może. Po prostu nie może.

\- Wybacz, Curly - mówi Louis i nim w ogóle jest świadomy tego co robi, ciągnie za jeden wolny lok, blisko prawego ucha Harry’ego. - Jestem wykończony. Naprawdę byłbym kiepskim towarzystwem.

Harry dąsa się na to. - W porządku - odpowiada prosto. - Cóż, trzymaj się w takim razie.

\- Tak, ty też - szepcze Louis, kiedy ogląda, jak Harry wraca do swojego stolika, natychmiastowo siadając obok pięknej blondynki.

Zaczynają rozmawiać i Cara zerka na Louisa ze zmarszczeniem. Czując się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie niż wcześniej, Louis zwyczajnie macha do niej, nim bierze swoją torbę i szybko wychodzi. Zastanawia się przez sekundę o czym by rozmawiali, gdyby zdali sobie sprawę z jego crusha…

Prawdopodobnie śmialiby się z jego niedorzecznej obsesji, kpiąc ze sposobu w jaki nawet nie mógł przetrwać całej rozmowy bez dotknięcia Harry’ego. Chłopaka, którego widział może pięć lub sześć razy w całym swoim życiu. Wow. Życie naprawdę ssie, myśli Louis, kiedy wraca do swojego mieszkania.

*  
Następnym razem, kiedy się spotykają, Louis robi zakupy w Tesco i jest wykończony tym wszystkim.

\- Louis! - słyszy za sobą, kiedy przechodzi przez dział z mrożonkami, zastanawiając się czy bezpiecznie zgodzić się na makarony, czy zaryzykować posiłek z mięsem.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz - szepcze nie tak cicho, kiedy obraca się i natychmiast tego żałuje, kiedy widzi, że twarz Harry'ego opada, kiedy jest kilka kroków za nim.

\- Och – mówi Harry, jego kroki są niepewne.

\- Nie, ja nie... Cholera – mamrocze Louis, a Harry zastyga w alejce w bezruchu. Zaczyna iść w jego kierunku, próbując znaleźć dobrą wymówkę na swoją niegrzeczność.

\- Hej. – Louis w końcu zadowala się.

\- Cześć – mamrocze Harry.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Przestań – mówi opryskliwie. - Nie miałem na myśli tego w zły sposób...

\- Och – mówi po prostu Harry, a Louis naprawdę potrzebuje, aby on się uśmiechnął.

\- Długi dzień, wiesz? - mówi Louis z uśmiechem. Jest szczęśliwy, że widzi Harry'ego. Tak jakby.

Harry uśmiecha się współczująco. - Taak, rozumiem to. - Przygryza nieśmiało swoją wargę. - Co robisz?

\- Zakupy – mówi Louis, wymachując swoim koszykiem, a Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Red bull, herbata i zamrożone pizze? - pyta Harry.

\- Nie skończyłem – odpowiada szybko Louis. Nie jest pewien, dlaczego nagle potrzebuje obronienia siebie, ale naprawdę nie chce, aby Harry widział go jako jakiegoś kolegialnego frajera. Nie jest nim. Przynajmniej niecałkowicie. Jest odnoszącym sukcesy projektantem. To nic dziwnego, że nie ma czasu gotować. Lub się nauczyć. To jest nawet spodziewane.

\- Okej – odpowiada Harry.

\- Przestań mnie oceniać – mówi ostro Louis.

Harry śmieje się i potrząsa głową. - Nie oceniam.

\- Tak, oceniasz - Louis protestuje, ponieważ Harry nie ma kamiennej twarzy i to jest napisane na tych głupich dołeczkach. Boże, Louis kocha dołeczki. Chce wcisnąć kciuka w jednego i potrzeć skórę Harry'ego, a może polizać.

\- Może nieco - przyznaje Harry. - Jeszcze raz, ile masz lat?

Louis sapie zaskoczony, ponieważ myślał, że Harry już go niczym nie zaskoczy. - Dwadzieścia cztery – kłamie.

Harry parska. - Racja – mówi. - Chciałbyś.

\- Bardzo niegrzecznie, Styles – narzeka Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, przygryzając wargę, a Louis musi dosłownie uszczypnąć swoje udo, aby powstrzymać się od zwariowania. Nie może. Nie może. Harry nie jest kimś, kogo chce. Harry nie jest dostępny. Harry prawdopodobnie życzliwie go traktuje. Louis nie jest w stanie tego zapomnieć.

\- Nie wyglądasz na ledwie dorosłego – Harry mówi czarująco i to nie jest prawda. Louis wygląda, i czuje się, bardzo na dwadzieścia sześć lat. Prawie dwadzieścia siedem, cichy głos, tak zimny jak środek grudnia, szepcze w głowie Louisa.

Louis nie lubi myśleć o swoich urodzinach. To go przygnębia. Myśl stawania się coraz starszym. Kolejny samotny, zrealizowany rok. Najgorsze, Louis myśli, jest to, że odnosił sukcesy przez ostatnie kilka lat. Zbudował świetną karierę. Jego nazwisko coś znaczy. Jednak to nie jest wystarczające. I nadal nie jest, tym co chce. Kilku jego przyjaciół było teraz przez lata ożenionymi. Nawet Zayn planuje oświadczyć się w święta (sposób, aby zrujnować urodziny dobrego przyjaciela Louisa!). Kilku kolegów z domu miało dzieci. Właściwie dzieci, które umiały chodzić i mówić, i inne rzeczy. Louis jest całkiem pewien, że Facebook powiedział mu, że jeden z nich zaczął szkołę podstawową w tym roku. Louis nie może się doczekać, aż będzie jego kolej i czym starszy się staje, tym mniej prawdopodobne wydaje się, że dostanie szansę.

\- Jesteś na całkiem nowym poziomie zachwycania – mówi cicho Louis.

Harry promienieje. - To łatwe, kiedy to ty - droczy się z mrugnięciem okiem, a Louis może poczuć, że jego policzki ogrzały się, prawdopodobnie powodując, że wygląda jak zwyrodniały pomidor.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś świetny... Możesz wyflirtować swoją drogę w branży... - Louis narzeka szyderczo.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nie bardzo – mówi, ale Louis wie lepiej. Stała czujność, jakiej Alastor Moody – i jego ex Aiden – nauczyli go.

To staje się niezręczne, a Louis naprawdę nie chce odchodzić, ale nie jest pewien, co powiedzieć. Nienawidzi, kiedy to się dzieje, zawsze zaczyna czuć lęk i zaczyna mówić bzdury, będąc głośnym i okropnym. Nie chce stać się takim przed Harrym, nie chce go wystraszyć. Mimo że wie, że nic nie może się pomiędzy nimi stać. (To zakazane. Louis ogłosił to i nie zamierzał złamać swojej obietnicy. Nigdy).

\- Wow, to stało się dziwne – Harry mówi z zakłopotaniem. Louis nie może się śmiać i to nie jest już dziwne.

Louis lubi to. Lubi, jak szczery jest Harry, nieobawiający się być napiętnowany jak głupek. Mówi, co ma na myśli i ma na myśli, co mówi. To całkiem odświeżające, jeśli Louis ma być szczery i mimo że część niego jest nadal nieco zmęczona, nieco nieufna, myśli, że Harry jest prawdziwy.

\- Nadal czasami wolny na lunch? - pyta Harry, pełen nadziei.

Louis otwiera usta, zamyka je i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zamierzał tego potrzebować – odpowiada Harry, wskazując na koszyk i zupełnie się nie myli.

\- Pewnie – mówi Louis. - Dlaczego nie? - Nie powinien. Wie, że nie powinien.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i szybko sięga do kieszeni, aby wyjąć iPhone'a.

\- Może skończę, dając ci pracę, jeśli kontynuujesz dokuczanie mi w ten sposób – Louis żartuje, zanim może się powstrzymać.

Wie, że jest zbyt oczywisty, pozwalając swoim niepewnościom kontrolować go, ale nie może sobie pomóc. Chce przetestować Harry'ego, zobaczyć, czy pozwoli czemuś poślizgnąć się, jeśli Louis zapyta lub zrobi wystarczającą aluzję. Ale nie robi tego, oczywiście. Patrzy na Louisa zabawnie, w połowie pomiędzy zmarszczeniem brwi, a wydęciem warg.  
\- Powinieneś dać mi swój numer – Harry mówi zamiast komentarza.

Louis musi znaleźć lepsze sposoby, aby poradzić sobie z lękami, niż próbować krytykować pół nieznajomych. To jest zbyt dziwne i nawet nie wcale tak skuteczne, jak chce.  
\- Więc możemy iść na lunch – Harry dodaje niepotrzebnie, a Louis zauważa, że jego koszyk jest prawie wypełniony tylko świeżymi owocami.

Louis jest pierwszym, aby obsmarować jakiegokolwiek modela, jakiego zna na temat ich szalonych, zdrowych nawyków żywieniowych. Jednak w Harrym to w pewien sposób urocze i podczas gdy Louis wie, że jest to jedynie dla jego własnych, niekontrolowanych potrzeb, nie może się powstrzymać, ale lubi to. Natura komedii romantycznych, naprawdę.

Louis dostaje wiadomość piętnaście minut później, kiedy zapłacili, powiedzieli do zobaczenia i poszli w swoją stronę. Był uścisk z pocieraniem pleców i pocałunkiem w policzek, ale Louis o tym nie myśli. (Harry Styles jest cholernym, uczuciowym sukinsynem i to nie jest fair).

Cześć :D Louis czyta, uśmiechając się czule do telefonu.

Tu Harry druga wiadomość pojawia się kilka sekund później. Louis przewraca oczami. W przeciwieństwie do dziesięciu innych ludzi, którym dałem mój numer telefonu w ciągu ostatnich 30 minut, myśli Louis.

Jego telefon znowu brzęczy, a Louis nie może się powstrzymać przed małym śmiechem, ponieważ Harry jest uroczy. Nieważne, jak bardzo Louis nie chce, aby był.  
Styles!! mówi trzecia wiadomość.

*

Louis nie zamierza zacząć pracować nad kolekcją Harry’ego, jak to lubi nazywać w swoich myślach - z zawartą kursywą i tym wszystkim - ale to w pewien sposób dostaje się do niego. Powinien pracować nad sukienką na galę rozdania Oscarów dla bardzo prestiżowej i bardzo ważniej klientki. Wciąż mają kilka tygodni, ale Louis lubi być przygotowany. Nie może tego zobaczyć. Każda jedna jego idea jest okropna bądź irytująca i zbyt śmiała albo przesadna lub zbyt prosta… Rzecz w tym, że nie może się do tego dostać. Gorsze jest to, że Harry’ego twarz, Harry’ego ciało, Harry’ego… wszystko nie chce opuścić jego myśli.

Jest kreatywnie zablokowany. Jak idiotyczne to jest? Louis wzdycha. Jest zdecydowanym wyznawcą tego, że kreatywność i inspiracja nie są rzeczami, które przychodzą do ludzi z boską interwencją. Artyści nie siedzą cały dzień, czekając, aż ich inspiracja magicznie do nich przyjdzie! Pracują nad tym, i pracują nad tym naprawdę ciężko. Louis zawsze szczycił się tą szczególną wiarą i prywatną polityką. Pracował ciężko w całym swoim życiu i wciąż to robi. Każdego dnia. I to dlatego nienawidzi, jak bezsensowne się to wydaje w tej chwili. Nieważne, jak wiele godzin spędził nad tą głupią sukienką, nic nie działa. Nawet gorzej, jego głowa jest przepełniona pomysłami. Bezsensownymi, bezużytecznymi pomysłami.

To takie głupie i frustrujące. Louis chce wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy. Był taki podekscytowany tym projektem, kiedy pierwotnie go dostał. Zaprojektował parę fantastycznych sukienek na różnorodne wielkie przyjęcia i kilka z jego najlepszych projektów było pokazane w ten sposób. Ale nic tak wielkiego i ekscytującego jak Oscary. Ciężko o coś większego niż to. Z pewnością to długoletnie marzenie Louisa, ale teraz jest tutaj… Nie może tego zrobić. I dlaczego? Z powodu chłopaka? To odrażające. Tak właściwie Louis może chce uderzyć się za karę w jaja. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma obsesję na punkcie tego chłopaka, to prawda. Nie to, że jest z tego szczególnie dumny, ale to byłoby bezcelowe, aby temu zaprzeczać. Poza tym, nie jest zawstydzony, mówiąc to. Wciąż, nigdy nie był tak bardzo bliski osiągnięcia tego poziomu niepoczytalności. Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił, aby to miało wpływ na jego aktualną pracę. Wszystkie te godziny, które spędził w niewoli przez swoją maszynę do szycia. Wszystkie te razy, kiedy dostał skurczy palców od rysowania przez całą noc, ponieważ wiedział, że odpowiedni projekt, odpowiednia myśl jest tuż za rogiem. A teraz jest to jedna z największych, jedna z najlepszych okazji w jego karierze, a on się dusi z powodu pary pięknych, zielonych oczu? Żałosne.

Louis obecnie trochę siebie nienawidzi.

Ma tylko wziąć małą przerwę. Coś króciutkiego, aby pozbyć się innego mężczyzny z swojej głowy. Właśnie podniósł nowy arkusz papieru i zaczął od paru kresek. Obiecał sobie, że da sobie piętnaście minut, nie więcej. Tylko po to, by wyrzucić pomysły ze swojego mózgu, spoza widoku, aby być w stanie w końcu w spokoju pracować.

Szesnaście godzin później Louis prawie śpi lub porusza się oraz jest otoczony przez rysunki, a nawet przez tkaniny. Naprawdę nie jest pewny, jak się tu znalazł, ale sądzi, że to wszystko zaczęło się od tego, ponieważ Harry jest tak idiotycznie wyższy od niego - Louis musiałby stanąć na palcach, aby go pocałować. Lub Harry musiałby się schylić. Tak, prawdopodobnie by się schylił, a jego nogi nie miałyby końca i Louis naprawdę chciał zaprojektować jakieś spodnie dla niego, więc właśnie mógł skończyć fantazjować o tym całym pocałunku. To naprawdę nie działało na jego korzyść.

I najgorszą rzeczą jest to, że to jest dobre. To jest naprawdę dobre i jest przekonany, że Harry by to pokochał, chciałby to ubrać. Ale Louis nigdy mu tego nie pokaże i to ssie. Jeśli Louis pokaże Harry’emu, jest przekonany, że jego uczucie byłoby wypisane na całej jego twarzy, do zobaczenia dla całego świata i podczas gdy Louis nie jest zbytnio przeciwny byciu wrażliwym przed Harrym, myśl o oddaniu siebie samego przed każdym innym jest przerażająca. Naprawdę, ledwo może myśleć o bardziej poniżającej rzeczy.


	4. Rozdział 4

W następnym tygodniu Louis przyjeżdża na sesję zdjęciową i prawie ma atak serca, kiedy zauważa, że Cara jest tutaj. Zapomniał. Zapomniał, że jest ona jedną z trzech modelek, z którymi pracuje tego ranka i to naprawdę nie jest nic wielkiego. Ma iść na lunch z Harrym następnego dnia. Ona prawdopodobnie o tym wie! Jak powinien się zachowywać, udając, że jego uczucia są platoniczne, kiedy ona jest tutaj? Nie ma mowy, że może dać sobie z tym radę.

Ludzie mówią mu często, jakim dobrym jest aktorem, jak może spowodować, aby ktokolwiek uwierzył w cokolwiek. Zawsze był zaangażowany w aktorstwo jako dziecko, odważając się wyjść na scenę, zanim odkrył, że kostiumy były jego jedyną, prawdziwą miłością. Jednak nieważne, jak wiele razy powiedziano mu, że ma talent, że jego podatna twarz może spowodować, że ktokolwiek uwierzy w cokolwiek, Louis się nie zgadza. Zna gesty, które go zdradzają, wie na co zwracać uwagę. Racjonalnie, jest całkiem pewien, że Cara nie zna go tak dobrze jak on zna siebie, również ludzie jak Zayn i jego mama znają go. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć, jak Harry powoduje, że jego serce kołacze i, jak bardzo niecierpliwie czeka na ich randkę jako lunch. Lunch! Lunch! Nie randka. To nie jest randka, tylko lunch. Louis powtarza to wiele razy. Musi pamiętać, aby być ostrożnym. Łatwo stracić głowę dla uroku Harry'ego Stylesa. Cara wie na pewno więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Część niego myśli, że powiedzenie jej nie byłoby takie złe... Mogliby się z tego śmiać. Stary, dobry Louis znowu traci głowę dla heteroseksualnego kolesia! Co za żart!

Jednak nie jest pewien, czy chce ryzykować. Zastanawia się, kiedy ona go dostrzega. Uśmiecha się szeroko, a Louis zdaje sobie sprawę w tej chwili, że naprawdę nie chce zranić jej uczuć.

\- Lou! - krzyczy przez pokój, machając do niego, sprawiając, że jej makijażystka marszczy brwi.

Louis potrząsa głową, nieco zniechęcony przez jej entuzjazm.

\- Hej, jak się masz? - mówi, kiedy w końcu do niej dociera. Próbował opóźnić to tak długo jak mógł, powiedział cześć do wszystkich, pomijając ją, ale nie mógł naprawdę ignorować jej przez znacznie dłużej. Louis jest zauroczony jej chłopakiem, ale nie jest złośliwy. Ponadto, ta sprawa z Harrym minie.

Wie, że minie. Musi. Pewnie, pożądał go przez miesiące, ale teraz go zna i wie jak miły, uroczy i cudowny jest, Louis jest całkiem pewien, że to zamierza stać się lepszym i jego uczucia – och, jak nienawidzi tego tak nazywać – zmniejszą się. Muszą. Nikt nie lubi ludzi z uroczymi skazami, jak na przykład mówienie zbyt wolno lub bycie niezdarnym, lub flirtowanie ze wszystkim, co się rusza, lub ciągłe stawianie na swoim. Nikt.

\- Dobrze – odpowiada Cara z ogromnym uśmiechem, a Louis naprawdę czuje się okropnie. - Czuję, jakbyśmy nie rozmawiali od wieków – dodaje z wydęciem wargi.

\- Taak, przepraszam – mówi Louis z poczuciem winy. - Byłem szalenie zajęty, wiesz – odpowiada z przepraszającym wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Taak? - pyta Cara. - Nad czym pracujesz? Coś, co mogłabym prezentować? - porusza wymownie brwiami, a Louis przypomina sobie jeszcze raz, dlaczego lubi ją tak bardzo. Jest całkowicie beztroska i uśmiecha się, nigdy nie bierze do siebie niczego zbyt serio i to jest takie odświeżające.  
Kolekcja zainspirowana przez szerokość ramion twojego chłopaka i niestosowną długość jego nóg nie jest odpowiedzią, którą może zaoferować, więc po prostu wzrusza ramionami z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

\- Może – mówi śpiewnie i to wymysł, oczywiście, ale nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy. Nie mógł.

\- Nie bądź takim żartownisiem, Tomlinson. Powiedz mi wszystko – domaga się radośnie, a Louis naprawdę chce ją nienawidzić.

Jednak jak mógłby? Kiedy ona jest tak miła i ładna. To nie wina Cary, że dotarła tam pierwsza. Z pewnością to nie jest jej wina, że Louis zaangażował się w swojej głowie, cholernie przerażony, próbując z kimś z branży po wielu rozczarowaniach. I bardziej niż cokolwiek, to nie jej wina, że urodziła się kobietą. Mimo że Louis nie jest w stu procentach pewien, czy Harry Styles jest heteroseksualny. To wibracja, którą dostaje, to może, może, jeśli Harry byłby wolny, mógłby mieć szansę. Nie zawsze ma rację, oczywiście, jego gejradar umiał zawieść w przeszłości, a Louis z pewnością nie polega tylko na nim. Jak dotąd myśl jest nieco przygnębiająca, jeśli Louis pozwala sobie o niej myśleć. Ponieważ, jeśli to przypadek, jeśli Harry nie jest zainteresowany kobietami, to znaczy, że Louis mógłby dostać okazję. Jeśli tylko nie byłby cholernie przerażony po zobaczeniu go na wybiegu po raz pierwszy, całe te miesiące temu. Jeśli zostałby na after party, aby porozmawiać, zamiast chować się w domu, żałośnie googlując nowego członka, może rzeczy byłyby inne. Nie są. Louis jest tchórzem z głupią zasadą, a Harry jest niedostępnym księciem Disneya, i Cara. Cara jest jedyną, szczęśliwą suką.

\- Nie, nie, nie – odmawia Louis, a on wie, że ona nie pomyśli o tym dwukrotnie. Rzadko ujawnia cokolwiek, zbyt wciągnięty we własna sztukę i lęki, aby odważyć się mówić o czymś, co nie jest jeszcze skończone.

Wzdycha głośno, a jej makijażystka jęczy. - Przepraszam, Karen. Przepraszam – mówi z zakłopotaniem Cara.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj szczególnie niespokojna – narzeka Karen.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu jestem szczęśliwa, że widzę Louisa – odpowiada Cara i wow. Nie jest tak, że nóż przeszedł prosto przez jego serce.

Powinien odwołać lunch z Harrym. To jest pretekst, a on jest okropną osobą. Jedyną logiczną rzeczą do zrobienia byłoby odwołanie. Nie odwoła. Oczywiście, że nie. Jednak to byłaby właściwa rzecz do zrobienia.

\- Pfff – zaczyna Louis. - To nie było tak długo. Przestań dawać Karen usprawiedliwienia i przestań się ruszać – droczy się.

\- To były wieki. I tej nocy w restauracji, nawet nie podszedłeś powiedzieć cześć. - Wydyma atrakcyjnie wargę i to jest całkiem magiczna rzecz, jak szybko daje radę spowodować, że on czuje się źle. Przeklinać wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy używają swoich twarzy dla celów zarobkowych. Są zbyt podatni i to jest zbyt łatwe dla nich, aby zmanipulować go przez sprawę z uczuciami, której on nie chce czuć i to jest ledwo sprawiedliwe.

\- Spieszyłem się – odpowiada Louis, nienawidząc, jak słabo brzmi wymówka nawet w jego uszach.

\- Taak, Hazza to powiedział – odpowiada i wow, to urocze przezwisko. Louis automatycznie tego nienawidzi. Próbuje nie wyobrażać sobie Harry'ego nazywającego ją Cazza, ale myśl wchodzi do jego głowy i teraz tworzy mentalną pętlę, tego jak mruczy, szepcząc w jej ucho w nocy, a Louis nigdy nienawidził być zazdrosnym kolesiem bardziej niż teraz.

Nie wie, co zrobić. Nie wie, co powiedzieć. Zarówno chce odejść, opuszczając rozmowę, ale również chce zapytać o niego. Teraz, kiedy Harry był wspomniany, Louis chce zapytać ją, chce wiedzieć wszystko.

\- Hej - mówi nagle, jakby coś sobie przypomniała. - Mówił, że idziecie razem na lunch. To świetnie.

Uśmiecha się niewinnie i Louis nienawidzi, nienawidzi, nienawidzi samego siebie.

\- Tak - odpowiada słabo. - Powinno być zabawnie.

\- Jest twoim wielkim fanem, wiedziałeś? - szepcze konspiracyjnie. - Był od samego początku. Pamiętasz ten artykuł Vogue o wschodzących projektantach? - pyta, i jak Louis mógłby zapomnieć? Jego wielkie wybicie. - Harry ma jakby obsesję na tym punkcie, to super słodkie. Mówił, że to najlepszy kawałek projektowania, który kiedykolwiek widział od kogoś tak młodego i bla bla bla… Jak wpłynąłeś na jego styl i w ogóle. Normalnie fangirlował. Był taki zazdrosny, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteśmy znajomymi.

Och, myśli Louis. To tak właściwie super słodkie i naprawdę pochlebne, ale lekko problematyczne. Louis nie jest pewny, czy chciał to wiedzieć, nie jest pewny czy powinien. Wyobraża sobie młodego Harry’ego z pucołowatymi policzkami i niewinnymi oczami, czytającego Vogue oraz lubiącego Louisa, lubiącego pracę Louisa. To trochę zbyt dużo jak dla niego. To sprawia, że czuje się cały rozmyty w środku.

\- Naprawdę? - udaje mu się wydusić z nerwowym śmiechem.

\- Oh, tak. Całkowicie. Uważam, że padłby, gdyby został twoim modelem - dodaje Cara i Louis wraca myślami do tych wszystkich ubrań, które zaczął projektować dla Harry’ego i jego wstyd się zmniejsza. Ale tylko nieznacznie.

\- Och, cóż. Może uda nam się coś z tym zrobić - mówi w końcu Louis, myśląc, że jest to wystarczająco dwuznaczne, że nie brzmi jak nie, ale również, iż nie wygląda na zbyt chętnego. Nie jest do końca pewien, czy chce pracować z Harrym. Chciałby, oczywiście. Ale nie jest pewny, czy potrafiłby się kontrolować. Jeśli bycie w ten sposób narażonym na niego może przynieść zbyt złamane serce. Prawdopodobnie nie, zważając na to, że jego crush jest jego końcem. Louis decyduje.

\- Nie mów mu tego, jeśli nie masz tego na myśli - ostrzega Cara, rozbawiona całą tą rzeczą. - Złamiesz jego serce, jeśli tego nie wykonasz.

Jestem jedynym, który skończyłby ze złamanym sercem, myśli Louis.

\- Tak, nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Mam na myśli, pomyślę o tym. Zobaczymy.

Cara kiwa głową, nim przeprasza Karen, która macha na nią.

\- I tak już skończyłaś. Teraz, pozwól mu zobaczyć czy ubrania pasują - mówi Karen, nim odchodzi.

Cara lekko się okręca, pokazując Louisowi jego sukienkę. Oczywiście pasuje perfekcyjnie i Cara wygląda olśniewająco. Louis bawi się trochę kołnierzem, aby mieć cokolwiek do zrobienia i po kilku sekundach więcej, uważa się za usatysfakcjonowanego. Kiwa głową sam do siebie, wciąż sprawdzając każdy kawałek materiału, upewniając się, że nic niezgrabnie nie opada i iż ciało Cary naprawdę pokazuje w sukience to co najlepsze.

\- Usatysfakcjonowany? - pyta Cara.

Louis drażni ją, robiąc dziwne miny i wzruszając ramionami, nim mówi. - Meh… czy ja wiem.

Jęczy, obrażona i uderza go w ramię w ramach kary. Louis śmieje się, czując ulgę, że wciąż może mieć z nią miłe chwile bez sytuacji grożących mu.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie, Cara - mówi w końcu Louis.

\- Masz na myśli to, że twoja sukienka jest piękna? - odpowiada bezczelnie Cara.

\- Cóż, to też, oczywiście - mówi Louis bez skromności. - Dobrze, pójdę sprawdzić resztę i upewnię się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Cara kiwa głową. - Pewnie, porozmawiamy później?

Louis kiwa w odpowiedzi, nim zajmuje się innymi modelami. Ramiona na jednej z jego koszul nie leżą prawidłowo na modelu i Louis spędza dziesięć minut klnąc, podczas gdy próbuje to naprawić. To działało perfekcyjnie na przymiarce i teraz to ma znaczenie, oczywiście, wszystko jest zrujnowane. Udaje mu się znaleźć tymczasowe rozwiązanie, które nie pokaże się na zdjęciach i mówi sam sobie, że przerobi to później.

Dzień boleśnie się dłuży i pomimo tego, że nie jest koniecznością bycie tutaj dla tego wszystkiego, Louis nie wyszedłby za żadne pieniądze świata. Lubi być częścią procesu. Myśl, że nie byłby zaangażowany w każdy pojedynczy aspekt, sprawia, że czuje swędzenie i jest mu niekomfortowo. Jego mama, jak i w tych dniach Zayn, mówi mu, że to dlatego, ponieważ zbytnio wszystko kontroluje, ale on lubi myśleć, że po prostu jest zaangażowany. Cieszy się, że nie jest jednym z tych apatycznych gości, którzy nie troszczą się o swoją pracę. Jasne, w głębi duszy, to wszystko dlatego, ponieważ po prostu chce się upewnić, że wszystko idzie dokładnie według jego planu i nic nie jest zmienione bez jego zgody. Ale dla innych ludzi, opowiada apatyczną historię. To naprawdę sprawia, że widzi się o wiele lepszym facetem, niż jest. Wciąż, zostaje. Wierny, czujny; zostaje.

Kiedy dzień w końcu się kończy, Louis wypuszcza z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Nareszcie. Może wyjść. W swojej głowie toczy mentalną wojnę czy powinien iść do tajskiej czy indyjskiej restauracji po swoje danie na wynos na wieczór, kiedy słyszy wołający go głos Cary. Kiedy odwraca się w jej kierunku, jest trochę zaskoczony, widząc Harry’ego, stojącego przy ścianie. Ma skrzyżowane nogi tuż przed nim i wygląda grzesznie i czarująco w jednym momencie. (Co naprawdę nie powinno być dozwolone.) Jest zszokowany przez sekundę, nim zakłada na swoją twarz uśmiech i idzie w ich kierunku. Jak się powiedziało A, to trzeba powiedzieć B.

\- Hej - mówi, kiedy do nich dołącza.

\- Cześć - mówi Harry z lekkim machnięciem. Nie, myśli Louis. Nawet o tym nie myśl.

\- Co tam? - pyta Louis Harry’ego i natychmiastowo nienawidzi się za to.

Harry śmieje się i wzrusza ramionami. - Niewiele. Właśnie odbierałem Carę.

\- Idziemy na sushi do tego miejsca za rogiem - ogłasza Cara i może Louis się z tym godzi, może to sobie wyobraża, ale brzmi ona tryumfalnie.

\- Och - mówi Louis. - To miło.

\- Powinieneś też iść - oferuje Harry i Cara rozświetla się na tą myśl, ponieważ nie wie, że Louis jest obrzydliwą osobą, która pożąda kogoś, kto do niej należy. Cara po prostu myśli, że jest dobrym znajomym i chce, aby jej dobry znajomy i chłopak się dogadywali, najwidoczniej. Wow, Louis naprawdę nie może iść.

\- Nie mogę - odpowiada z tak wielką ilością fałszywego żalu, jaką może zgromadzić. Nieszczególnie chce oglądać, jak będą się dzielić sushi przez cały wieczór i jacy będą śliczni i znakomici, podczas robienia tego.

\- Nie - protestuje Cara. - Już nam odmówiłeś ostatnim razem. Poza tym, chcę coś zrobić na twoje urodziny!

\- Przepraszam - odpowiada Louis. - Zajęta ze mnie pszczółka. - Co do cholery jest z tobą nie tak? Myśli Louis, ale Harry, wybaczcie mu, śmieje się na ten komentarz.

\- Głupek - mówi Cara. - Nie uznaję nie jako odpowiedzi. Wiem, że nie zobaczę cię przed 24.

\- Jestem już dzisiaj zajęty, kochana Caro, naprawdę nie mogę.

\- Z kim? - pyta zaciekawiona i, co do diabła jest z nią?

\- Z Zaynem, jeśli musisz wiedzieć - Louis jest całkowicie pewien, że Zayn wciąż jest w Nowym Jorku i naprawdę ma nadzieję, że Cara tego nie wie.

\- Przyprowadź go - nalega Cara.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, kochanie - mówi delikatnie Harry i to jest dokładny powód, dlaczego Louis nie chce iść.

Dąsa się uroczo, ale kończy godząc się z Harrym. A kto by tego nie zrobił, po zostaniu nazwanym przez niego kochaniem? Oczywiście, na pewno nie Louis. Jest mocniejszy niż to. Ale normalnie ludzie prawdopodobnie wcale by się temu nie oparli.

\- Musimy zrobić coś niedługo razem, dobrze? - nalega Cara, kiedy opuszczają budynek.

\- Tak, pewnie - odpowiada Louis z absolutnym brakiem intencji robienia tego. Rozmowa podczas niezręcznego wieczoru.

\- Obiecujesz?

Louis wzdycha. - Jasne Cara, obiecuję.

Wolałbym umrzeć, myśli Louis, kiedy idzie w kierunku taksówki.


	5. Rozdział 5

W dniu swojego lunchu z Harrym, Louis jest trochę podenerwowany. Wie, że to głupie i irracjonalne, to nie tak, że idzie na randkę lub cokolwiek w tym stylu, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Bawi się nad swoim quiffem przez ponad pół godziny, decydując, że tak czy inaczej jest katastrofą i chowa go pod czerwoną beanie, pozwalając swojej grzywce wystawać. Nie przestaje nerwowo wpatrywać się w zegarek, obsesyjnie, co pięć sekund jak szalona osoba. Mówi sam do siebie, próbując się uspokoić. Nawet pije rumianek, mimo tego, że go nienawidzi, próbując uspokoić nerwy, próbując się rozluźnić. Oczywiście to nie działa.

Rzecz w tym, że odczuwa to jako randkę. Wszystko oficjalne i w ogóle. Harry po niego przychodzi. Kto po kogoś przychodzi, kiedy mają iść na lunch? Co to w ogóle jest? Louis wie, że nie powinien dać się zbyt ponieść swoim nadziejom, nie jest głupi. Ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Ani razu nie widział, jak Cara i Harry się całują. Nawet jeśli racjonalnie, wie że są razem, nic nie może na to poradzić, iż myśli, że jeśli nie… Wtedy ma dobrą okazję. Nie oczekuje jej, oczywiście, żadnych modeli i w ogóle, ale to Harry Styles. Harry Styles, który jest wysoki i zdrowy, który gotuje i tęskni za domem oraz który ma najpiękniejszy rumieniec, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Ale niestety. Życie jest życiem i Louis nie ma wyboru i musi kontynuować granie roli wiernego i samotnego przyjaciela, zawsze w cieniu, przerażająco przyczajony.

Jego rozmyślania zostają przerwane przez pukanie do drzwi. Kręci głową i bierze głęboki wdech, nim odpowiada. Absolutnie może to zrobić.

\- Hej - mówi Harry, cały uśmiechnięty, kiedy Louis wreszcie zgromadził w sobie tyle odwagi, aby otworzyć drzwi.

\- Cześć - mówi Louis i mentalnie dziękuje sobie za to, jak normalnie brzmi jego głos. Harry wygląda porażająco dobrze, pomimo zmiksowanej kratki i pasków, jeśli zaufać temu, co Louis może podejrzeć zza jego płaszcza. Jak wiele rzeczy w Harrym, to najprawdopodobniej wyglądałoby kompletnie niedorzecznie na kimkolwiek innym, cholera, to by rozwścieczyło Louisa na kimkolwiek innym, ale zamiast tego udaje mu się sprawić, że wygląda to czarująco i zabawnie niż niedopasowanie i przerażająco. Louis powinien go za to nienawidzić.

\- Gotowy? - pyta Harry.

Louis kiwa głową i zakłada swój płaszcz. Pozostają w ciszy, kiedy idą do samochodu Harry’ego i Louis śmieje się, gdy zauważa Range Rovera.

Harry marszczy na niego brwi co jednocześnie sprawia, że wygląda jak postać z kreskówki i dąsające się dziecko, może postać dąsającego się dziecka. - Masz coś przeciwko mojemu samochodowi? - pyta Louisa, kiedy odblokowuje drzwi i otwiera je dla niego.

I w dodatku jest gentlemanem. Całkowicie niesprawiedliwe.

Louis czeka, dopóki obydwoje nie siedzą, nim odpowiada. - Gigantyczny samochód dla gigantycznego chłopaka - drażni się, ponieważ nic nie może na to poradzić, ale myśli, że samochód Harry’ego jest transformerską wersją jego osoby, tak jak malutki samochód Louisa pasuje do niego perfekcyjnie i to nie jest tak kochane jak podobni są w tym. Louis wie, że w tym momencie łowi te podobieństwa i rzeczy, które mają wspólne, ale wciąż. Lubi ich dopasowane samochody. Wyglądałyby słodko zaparkowane obok siebie w ich rodzinnym domu. Prawie tak słodko, jak Harry i Louis wyglądaliby obok siebie. Louis miga sam do siebie prawie tak szybko, jak te myśli pojawiają się w jego mózgu. To nie randka! Ostro sobie przypomina. Nie ma opcji, aby bardziej siebie torturował poprzez dłuższe zagłębianie się w te idee.

Harry po prostu przewraca oczami na komentarz, robiąc taki rozkrok, jaki zawsze robi i zaczyna grzebać przy radiu przez kilka sekund. - Nie jestem gigantem - w końcu odpowiada. Louis może usłyszeć jak się dąsa. - Właściwie, jestem trochę mały.

Louis mruczy w proteście i celowo zmienia stację radiową na jakiś kanał, którego wie, że Harry nie lubi. Trochę mały? Louis nigdy nie słyszał czegokolwiek bardziej obraźliwego w całym swoim życiu.

(Tak właściwie to nie jest prawdą. Louis słyszał wiele obraźliwych rzeczy w swoim życiu, o wiele częściej, niż były do niego skierowane, ale zawsze aktywnie przypominał sobie, by o tym zapomnieć i co za tym idzie zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało.)

\- Jestem - upiera się Harry ze śmiechem. - Jak na standardy modeli jestem malutki. Nie mam nawet 6 stóp (ok. 1.83m) - dąsa się przesadnie i ponownie atrakcyjnie, tym razem patrząc prosto na Louisa.

\- Tak, cóż, jak na standardy prawdziwego życia jesteś gigantem, więc przestań się skarżyć, niezdaro!

\- Mówisz tak, ponieważ jesteś malutki - podśpiewuje Harry.

\- Cofnij to, Styles! - jęczy Louis i zarówno nienawidzi, jak i kocha Harry’ego za to, że udaje mu się sprawić, iż reaguje w ten sposób. Może zobaczyć szczęśliwy błysk w oczach Harry’ego i życzy sobie, aby być silniejszym, tylko przez parę sekund, i nie poddawać się tak łatwo w jego grach. - Muszę cię uświadomić, że mam średni wzrost jak na Brytyjczyka.

Harry kiwa szybko głową, ponownie skupiając się na drodze. - Jasne… - zgadza się nieobecnie. - Wciąż średni, chociaż… mam na myśli, że wiele ludzi jest wyższych.

\- I niższych! - kłóci się Louis. Jego wzrost jest tą rzeczą, którą zawzięcie broni i absolutnie odmawia, by z niego szydzono.

\- Nie martw się - mówi powoli Harry. - To słodkie.

To brzmi bardzo jak flirt i naprawdę ciężko jest pamiętać Louisowi, że to nie jest randka, kiedy Harry robi takie komentarze. Jest naprawdę, naprawdę ciężko.

\- W każdym razie, gdzie mnie zabierasz? - pyta Louis, próbując subtelnie zmienić temat. - Jestem ekskluzywnym chłopakiem, musisz ciężko pracować, aby mi zaimponować - drażni się.

Harry śmieje się i przygryza swoją wargę. - Hmm. Właściwie zabieram cię z powrotem do mojego miejsca - przyznaje. - Powiedziałem, że będę dla ciebie gotował? - dodaje i Louis pamięta, jak wspomniał to w Tesco. Wtedy nie wziął go na poważnie, myśląc że Harry żartował lub po prostu za bardzo starał się być miły. Teraz są tu i Harry właściwie wygląda na zawstydzonego i trochę nieśmiałego z tego powodu.

\- Och - mówi prosto Louis, ponieważ co on powinien powiedzieć? Kto odbiera kogoś w środku dnia, aby ugotować dla niego lunch? Czym jest Harry Styles?

\- Możemy gdzieś iść, jeśli tak wolisz - dodaje szybko Harry, połykając słowa. - Ja… ugh… robię rewelacyjne taco… - mówi nieśmiało. - Obiecuję.

\- Nie, w porządku. Jest perfekcyjnie. Właściwie domowy posiłek brzmi wspaniale.

\- Założę się, że nie jesz go zbyt dużo - mamrocze Harry, a Louis pozwala temu przebrzmieć, tylko ten jeden raz.

*

Okazuje się, że Harry Styles nie jest kłamcą i robi rewelacyjne taco. Louis jest miło wstawiony przez butelkę wina, którą dzielili i jest tak pełny, że może właściwie pęknąć. Jest całkiem pewien, że przytył pięćdziesiąt funtów od samego deseru Harry'ego.

\- O mój boże! - jęczy dramatycznie, kładąc głowę na stole.

Harry jest pewnego rodzaju magicznym elfem; wysprzątał wszystko i uporał się ochoczo z naczyniami, gdy mówił Louisowi długie, chaotyczne historie o jakiejś sesji zdjęciowej, którą zrobił gdzieś w Japonii.

\- Okej? - pyta Harry. Jego bicepsy wyglądają szczególnie dobrze, napinając się, kiedy wyciera naczynia. Nawet nie musi stawać na palcach, aby odłożyć je do wyższych szafek kuchennych. Louis może nadal go słyszeć w głowie, narzekającego na bycie małym i nienawidzi go nieco.

\- Nie – Louis jęczy przy stole. - Oficjalnie zabiłeś mnie jedzeniem.

Harry śmieje się, szczęśliwy i zachwycony. - Cóż, jeśli twojemu koszykowi z Tesco można ufać, to nie zajmuje dużo, aby zrobić na tobie wrażenie, po tym całym zamrożonym gównie.

Louis ponownie jęczy. - Nie zaczynaj na mnie tego całego modelowego i zdrowego wariactwa. Nie jestem teraz wystarczająco silny.

Słyszy, że Harry znów się śmieje, a Louis nie może się powstrzymać, ale myśli, że to życie jest naprawdę niesprawiedliwe. Powinien powiedzieć 'nie'. Godzenie się na lunch było dużym błędem.

\- Naprawdę, to było niesamowite. Dzięki - mówi Louis, obracając nieco swoją głowę, w końcu patrząc ponownie na Harry'ego.

Oczywiście uśmiecha się promiennie, tandetny skurwysyn. Wzrusza nonszalancko ramionami, jak gdyby to było nic. - Jesteś tutaj w każdej chwili mile widziany.

Louis potrząsa szybko głową, niepewien, jak odpowiedzieć na takie serdeczne zaproszenie. - Och nie, nie kuś mnie. Właściwie, rozważam uprowadzenie cię na zawsze, więc możesz stać się moim mężem, zajmującym się domem – przyznaje szczerze, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie to jako żart, do którego Louis dążył, zamiast prawdy, którą ujawnia.

Patrzy ostrożnie na Harry'ego tak szybko jak kończy zdanie, mając nadzieję, że jego reakcja da mu wskazówki, co do tego, co ma myśleć. Tak, Louis naprawdę jest tak zdesperowany. Jednak Harry nie daje mu dużo, rumieni się nieco, przez co Louis ma nadzieję, że nie jest zażenowany komentarzem i sam wraca do jego naczyń.

\- Chcesz jakiejś pomocy? - Louis oferuje, ponieważ pomimo nienawidzenia prac domowych z płonącą pasją tysiąca słońc, chce zrobić dobre wrażenie.

\- Nah. Jesteś gościem. Odpoczywaj.

\- Dzięki Bogu – odpowiada Louis. - Jestem całkiem pewien, że jestem zbyt otumaniony, aby się ruszyć.

Harry śmieje się głośno, a Louis kocha, że może mieć taki wpływ na niego, że Harry uznaje go za zabawnego, tak przyjemnego, że dosłownie sam się nie może powstrzymać lub czasami swoich reakcji.

\- Ugh – narzeka Louis. - Muszę iść do pracy. Co ze mną zrobiłeś?

Chce zostać w tym mieszkaniu, z Harrym, na zawsze.

\- Wybacz? - Harry pyta z wahaniem. Wydaje się wahać przez moment. - Nakarmiłem cię jak należy – kłóci się dziecinnie.

\- To złe dla produktywności. Chce teraz uciąć sobie drzemkę. Lub może dostać więcej tej czekoladowej rzeczy, którą zrobiłeś... Nie wiem.

Jest całkiem pewien, że nie mógłby wziąć kolejnego gryza, nawet jeśli by chciał, ale wspomnienie smakowitości nadal go kusi, pomimo że jest pełen.

\- Czekoladowy mus – odpowiada Harry. - Mam więcej w lodówce, jeśli chcesz? - oferuje szybko.

Louis potrząsa głową z żalem. - Chciałbym zyskać kilka funtów więcej przez jedzenie tej twojej niezdrowej, boskiej rzeczy, ale mam sukienkę do zrobienia. - Wstaje z trudnością, szykując się do wyjścia.

Harry podnosi swoje brwi, oczywiście ciekawy. - Coś ciekawego? - pyta.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, nieco zawstydzony. Nie lubi przechwalania się. Zwłaszcza, kiedy ten projekt idzie tak źle. - Oscary... - mamrocze. Czasami nadal trudno w to uwierzyć. Wie, że jest całkiem powszechnie uznawany i dobrze znany w brytyjskim świecie mody, ale to po prostu coś innego, ważne, dużo większe wystawienie.

\- O mój... Louis! To niesamowite! - Harry krzyczy, kiedy przyciąga Louisa do ciasnego uścisku. - Gratuluję – szepcze do ucha Louisa, a Louis myśli, że może umrzeć. Są razem mocno przyciśnięci i nawet nie obchodzi go to, że dłonie Harry'ego są namydlone i obrzydliwe, kiedy pocierają jego plecy. Harry pachnie dobrze i jest wszędzie, a Louis nie pozwala sobie na darzenie go sympatią.

\- Dzięki – mówi Louis, jego głos jest stłumiony przez ramię Harry'ego. Czeka kilka sekund, ale Harry nie odsuwa się. Trzyma go. Louis nieco kaszle. - Moczysz moje plecy, Harold – w końcu mówi i to załatwia sprawę.

\- O mój boże, Louis. Przepraszam. - Wygląda na przerażonego. - Czekaj, pożyczę ci coś – dodaje, kiedy zaczyna iść w kierunku, w którym, Louis przypuszcza, znajduje się jego sypialnia, wycierając swoje dłonie w jeansy.

\- To nie jest konieczne – Louis protestuje słabo. Nie ma mowy, że pojedzie do domu z kawałkiem ubrania, który pachnie jak Harry. To nie może być dobre dla jego zdrowia. Lub jego seksualnego sfrustrowania.

\- Nie bądź głupi – droczy się Harry, kiedy wraca kilka sekund później z kasztanowym swetrem w dłoni. - Daj swoją koszulę, włożę ją do prania i oddam ci ją w następnym tygodniu, kiedy przyjdziesz na obiad – mówi Harry z pewnością siebie.

Louis unosi brew. - Trochę bezczelny, w istocie? Co sprawia, że myślisz, że wrócę w następnym tygodniu? - mówi, kiedy robi show, zdejmując swoją koszulkę, rzucając nią w Harry'ego i pocierając w zamyśleniu obojczyki. On też może być flirciarzem.

\- Przyjdziesz zabrać swoją koszulkę – odpowiada Harry, jak gdyby to było oczywiste, wymachując częścią garderoby przed twarzą Louisa.

On nie jest singlem, Louis mówi sobie stanowczo. On nie jest singlem, a ty nie jesteś zainteresowany tym kolesiem.

\- Nie mogę w następnym tygodniu – odpowiada szczerze Louis, jak gdyby nie rozważał odwołania wszystkich wcześniej umówionych spotkań, aby przyjść, zobaczyć Harry'ego.

\- Cały tydzień? - mówi Harry niedowierzająco, krzyżując ręce.

\- To Boże Narodzenie? - mówi z Louis z niedowierzaniem. - I chociaż raz zdołałem dostać więcej niż dwa dni wolnego, więc spędzę tydzień u mamy z armią rodzeństwa.

Harry się uśmiecha i jest w tym zaduma. - To miłe – mówi cicho.

\- Co robisz w Boże Narodzenie? - Louis pyta ostrożnie, ponieważ może powiedzieć, że jest za tym historia. - Nie pracujesz? - dodaje, oburzony w imieniu Harry'ego.

Harry śmieje się nieco. - Nie. Również jadę do mojej mamy na Boże Narodzenie, ale ona i mój ojczym jadą na wakacje kolejnego dnia, a moja siostra pracuje, więc... Spędzam większość tygodnia tutaj w Londynie.

\- Och – mówi Louis. - Cóż, zobaczysz swoich przyjaciół.

Harry kiwa głową. - Taak, może... To znaczy, większość z nich jedzie do domu, ale przypuszczam, że wrócą na Nowy Rok – zgadza się, ale nadal wygląda na nieco smutnego, a on nie może na to dłużej pozwolić.

\- To nieco dziwne – zaczyna Louis z niepewnością. Nie chce być niegrzeczny, ani oceniający, ale... - Wakacje w Boże Narodzenie... - kontynuuje Louis, mając nadzieję, że to nie urazi Harry'ego, i że to przekona go do otworzenia się nieco. Louis może powiedzieć, że on jest zasmucony i wie, że nie są blisko – jeszcze nie - ale ma tę palącą chęć, tę potrzebę, aby uczynić to lepszym. Z jakiegoś powodu.

\- Dostali naprawdę dobrą ofertę last minute – Harry po prostu odpowiada z małym wzruszeniem ramion. - Mama naprawdę nie chciała jechać, od kiedy ledwo się widzimy, ale uparłem się. Nadal zobaczymy się w Boże Narodzenie, to się liczy.

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony – odpowiada Louis i to nie jest fair. Wszystko to jest niesprawiedliwe. Harry nie może być tak piękny od podszewki, z tym całym poświeceniem i życzliwością... Louis czuje, jak gdyby Harry był typem osoby, która zrobi cokolwiek, aby sprawić, że ludzie, których kocha, przez których zawsze postawi się sam na drugim miejscu, po prostu mając pewność, że inni będą usatysfakcjonowani i cóż. Louis nie może się powstrzymać, ale ma nadzieję, że on ma kogoś, kto pamięta, aby postawić go na pierwszym miejscu, nie może się powstrzymać, ale ma nadzieję, że Cara robi to dla niego.

Harry znowu wzrusza ramionami. - Nie, naprawdę – mówi. - Zasługuje na miłe wakacje. To ważne, zobaczymy się później.

\- Zawsze możesz jechać do Cary... - oferuje Louis i nienawidzi się za to. Unikał wspominania czegokolwiek związanego z nią w jego rozmowach z Harrym. Pracował tak ciężko, aby mieć pewność, że nie pozna szczegółów. Jedno małe wydęcie wargi od Harry'ego Stylesa i jest chętny poruszyć jedyną rzecz, która mogłaby zniszczyć jego serce. To żałosne.

Harry nie wydaje się lubić pomysłu i to uspokaja nieco palenie. Marszczy czoło na Louisa, posyłając mu dziwne spojrzenie na sugestię. Ich relacja prawdopodobnie nie jest jest jeszcze na tym poziomie, Louis przypuszcza.

\- Nie mógłbym – Harry odpowiada szybko. - Nie chcę przeszkadzać jej w rodzinnym czasie. Dostajemy go tak mało.

Możesz przeszkadzać w moim rodzinnym czasie, Louis myśli barwnie. Gdyby byli bliżej... Gdyby byli przyjaciółmi... może miałby odwagę pytać Harry'ego przez kilka dni, mając pewność, że nie spędzi tygodnia wałęsając się, mając pewność, że jak należy rozweselił się. Faktycznie, są tylko znajomymi, ledwo już nie nieznajomymi i to byłoby bardzo nieodpowiednie. Więc Louis przestaje o tym gadać.

\- Przypuszczam – mówi żałośnie, zadowolony, że rozmowa nie przesunęła się na związek Harry'ego, jak się obawiał.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – mówi Harry z uśmiechem. - Będzie w porządku.

\- Okej – mówi Louis, pomimo że nie jest przekonany. - Przyjdę zabrać moją koszulę, kiedy wrócę, taak? Możemy coś zrobić - dodaje Louis, ściskając mocno ramię Harry'ego. Harry kiwa głową i nie wygląda tak bardzo jak kopnięty szczeniak, więc Louis jest całkiem usatysfakcjonowany. - Słuchaj, nienawidzę uciekać w ten sposób, ale naprawdę muszę wrócić do pracy…

\- Taak, oczywiście - Harry potrząsa głową. - Mogę cię odwieźć.

\- Och, nie. Jest w porządku, naprawdę – upiera się Louis, już w drzwiach, zmagając się z butami. Mówi szybkie 'do zobaczenia' i spontanicznie całuje policzek Harry'ego, kiedy wychodzi, zanim może to sobie wyperswadować. Nie żałuje tego, dopóki nie opuszcza mieszkania Harry'ego.


	6. Rozdział 6

Kilka dni później, kiedy ma właśnie wyjeżdżać do swojej mamy, Louis dostaje wiadomość od Harry’ego z pytaniem czy już wyszedł. Jest przed drzwiami, wszystko spakowane, bagaże w ręce, ale jeszcze nie wyjechał.

Nie, szybko odsyła, nienawidząc tego, że jest oczywiście zdesperowany dla uwagi ze strony Harry’ego. Jego siostry oczekują go za parę godzin, on naprawdę musi jechać.

Dobrze! Odpisuje natychmiastowo Harry, jakby czekał na odpowiedź Louisa i to sprawia, że jego serce lekko trzepocze. Chcesz iść ze mną na łyżwy do Hyde Parku?

Louis naprawdę nie powinien. To jedynie sprawi, że będzie chciał Harry’ego bardziej niż teraz. Jeśli to z ludzkiego punktu widzenia w ogóle jest możliwe. (Prawdopodobnie nie)

W porządku, wysyła, ponieważ jest złą osobą, która najwidoczniej lubi flirtować z chłopakami swoich przyjaciół.

Spotykają się godzinę później, po tym jak Louis dał swojej mamie jakąś kiepską wymówkę o późniejszym wyjeździe z powodu korków i Louis przeżywa ciężki czas, czując się winnym za okłamywanie swojej rodziny, kiedy widzi Harry’ego opatulonego drogim płaszczem i różową beanie, która prawie pochłania wszystkie jego loki i połowę twarzy. Ma pasujący szalik owinięty wokół swoich ust i z tego wszystkiego widzi jedynie oczy. Świecą się szczęściem, kiedy zauważają Louisa i jest przekonany, że pojawiłyby się jego dołeczki, gdyby nie były zakryte. Pieprzyć dołeczki, naprawdę, Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, że tak myśli, kiedy idzie w kierunku Harry’ego. Stoi po środku drogi, zaraz pod świecącym znakiem Winter Wonderland. Turyści posyłają mu wrogie spojrzenia, kiedy próbują wejść. Harry w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje, kiedy macha do Louisa.

\- Hej! - mówi Harry, po tym jak się przytulają, głos ma zniekształcony przez szalik. Walczy z tym, lekko zniżając go i w końcu uśmiecha się do Louisa, i oto są. Dołeczki zatracenia. Louis naprawdę potrzebuje czyjejś pomocy.

\- Czy mógłbyś być bardziej wkurzający? - mówi Louis, kiedy otwiera, wskazując na tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy musieli go ominąć, aby wejść.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Ooooops! - mówi szczerze.

\- Naprawdę jesteś przyzwyczajony do dostawania tego co chcesz - oskarża Louis, ale nic nie może na to poradzić, że uznaje to za dziwnie czarujące. Ja i reszta świata, myśli gorzko.

\- Mówisz, jakby to była zła rzecz - drażni się Harry.

Louis wzdycha i kręci głową. - Jazda na łyżwach? - mówi prosto, ponieważ nie jest pewny czy mógłby sobie teraz zaufać z czymkolwiek innym. - Naprawdę?

\- Przyszedłeś - mówi Harry z wielkim uśmiechem i Louis nie rozumie jakim cudem nie brzmi to arogancko. Zapewne powinna być ta nutka pewności siebie… ale nie u Harry’ego Stylesa.

\- No dalej - mówi mocno Louis, chwytając Harry’ego za ramię i pociągając go poprzez rynek w stronę lodowiska. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chce, jest omawianie swojej gotowości do zrobienia prawie wszystkiego, o co poprosi Harry. Tutaj tej żenującej konwersacji chciałby ominąć na wieki, dziękuję bardzo.

Harry’ego łatwo jest rozproszyć i kończą spędzając ponad godzinę chodząc z miejsca na miejsce, kiedy Harry mówi długo do wszystkich sprzedawców, obserwując ich produkty z ostrożną czcią, kupując małe prezenty dla prawie wszystkich. Świat prawie się kończy, kiedy Harry entuzjastycznie staje przed stoiskiem ręcznie malowanych misek z Turcji i prawie łamie półkę, trzymając tą większą. Na szczęście katastrofy miłosiernie udaje się uniknąć i Louis dziękuje mężczyźnie trzykrotnie za owinięcie zakupu Harry’ego w dwukrotną ilość folii bąbelkowej.

\- Co ty z tym wszystkim robisz? - pyta Louis, kiedy patrzy na wszystkie torby Harry’ego.

\- Prezenty świąteczne! - odpowiada z radością Harry, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Nie jesteś trochę spóźniony w zakupach? Święta są za kilka dni…

\- Cóż, już kupiłem prezenty dla większości ludzi, ale… - zatrzymuje się nieśmiało.

Louis śmieje się głośno.

\- Hej! - protestuje głośno Harry, wyglądając jak wyrośnięte dziecko. - Nie ma nic złego w kupowaniu prezentów dla ludzi, których kocham - mówi poważnie, a serce Louisa zaciska się boleśnie. Tak bardzo chciałby móc być na tej liście.

\- Oczywiście, że nie Harold. Nie ma w tym nic złego - zgadza się Louis.

Harry kręci głową. - To nie moje imię - protestuje, ale jest to bardzo słabe.

Prawie dotarli do lodowiska, kiedy Harry się rozprasza, ponownie, tym razem przez skórzany zeszyt.

\- Spójrz, Lou - mówi Harry, wskazując na jedną z dwoma jaskółkami wyrytymi na okładce.

Louis uśmiecha się, powoli przebiegając palcem po ptakach. Są jego ulubionymi ze wszystkich tatuaży Harry’ego i nie rozumie, dlaczego większość jego dodatków je zasłania. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek to komuś powiedział.

\- Ile za to? - pyta Harry, ponieważ oczywiście ma zamiar to kupić.

\- 15 funtów - odpowiada kobieta, a Harry natychmiastowo sięga do swojej kieszeni po portfel.

\- Wyglądają dokładnie tak samo jak moje - mówi kobiecie, zaczynając opowiadać jej długą historię o tym, jak zrobił je w LA, a ona uprzejmie kiwa głową na jego paplaninę.

\- Podczas, gdy to jest niezwykle fascynujące Curly, jestem przekonany, że ta pani ma rzeczy do zrobienia, które nie obejmują słuchania na wpół-obsesyjnych modeli - drażni się Louis, odciągając Harry’ego od stoiska.

Harry wciąż mamrocze o swoich jaskółkach, ale tym razem Louis jest jedynym, który musi tego słuchać. Wcale nie ma nic przeciwko. Zupełnie przeciwnie. Louis pokochałby bycie jedynym słuchaczem Harry’ego.

Kiedy tylko zakładają na siebie łyżwy, Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że to może nie być najwspanialszy plan w jego życiu. Harry na ziemi jest katastrofą, czekającą co się stanie. Louis miał okazję to zobaczyć. Wiele razy. Faktycznie, Louis widział to sam wiele razy dzisiaj. Ale Harry na lodzie jest jak źrebak próbujący po raz pierwszy chodzić; ekstremalnie zdeterminowany, ale nieuniknienie skazany na niepowodzenie. Podąża powoli, upadając na tyłek co parę minut i Louis uwielbiałby mu pomagać, jeśli oglądanie tego, jak się podciąga nie byłoby takie zabawne.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - krzyczy Louis, kiedy wdzięcznie kieruje się do miejsca, gdzie Harry jest rozwalony na lodzie, pozwalając innym unikać jego kończyn bez prób wstawania.

\- Zapomniałem, jak bardzo w tym ssę - dąsa się Harry, a Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, że jego wargi opuszcza szampański śmiech. - To nie jest zabawne - protestuje Harry i rzecz w tym, że tak jest, naprawdę jest. Harry i tak się nie zgadza, kiedy Louis to mówi.

\- Wyjaśnij mi coś - mówi Louis, kiedy w końcu przestaje się śmiać. Jest teraz z Harrym na dole, siedząc obok niego na lodzie, jego tyłek staje się coraz bardziej zamarznięty. - Jakim cudem wyglądasz tak wdzięcznie na wybiegu?

Harry rumieni się i wzrusza ramionami.

\- No dalej - nakłania go Louis. - Udaje ci się chodzić perfekcyjnie na pokazach mody, a teraz to - kontynuuje.

\- Nie ma żadnego lodu na wybiegu - mówi Harry, przesuwając się, by siedzieć obok Louisa. DJ posyła im groźne spojrzenie i Louis ma uczucie, że niedługo ich stąd wykopią, jeśli nadal będą siedzieli na środku lodowiska. Nie, żeby się tym w jakikolwiek sposób przejmował. To jest ważniejsze.

\- Nie było żadnego lodu na imprezie u Grimmy’ego - podśpiewuje Louis.

\- Pieprz się - Harry śmieje się, uderzając Louisa w ramię. - To po prostu nie to samo.

Louis chce zapytać o więcej, ale wie, że Harry podzieli się tym z nim w odpowiednim czasie.

\- Tak naprawdę nie jestem do końca sobą, kiedy jestem na wybiegu, wiesz? - oferuje w końcu Harry. - To jak… nie jestem Harrym. Jestem Harrym Stylesem. Łatwiej jest siebie tak nazwać i po prostu… być w w swojej strefie… robić swoją rzecz… Czy to ma jakikolwiek sens?

Louis kiwa powoli głową. Myśli, że Harry czuje jakby nie mógł być sobą, aby wykonywać swoją pracę, wypełniają go smutkiem, ale z pewnością może powiedzieć, że to rozumie. Louis sam to zauważył i zrozumiał różnicę pomiędzy Harrym Stylesem i Harrym, jak jego publiczna osoba jest kocem, za którym się chowa, tarczą papieru, aby chronić samego siebie przed światem, w którym muszą istnieć.

\- To głupie - mówi Harry cienkim głosem, próbując szybko wstać i najpierw upada na twarz. Louisowi udaje się go złapać w ostatniej sekundzie i kończą w niezręcznym uścisku.

\- Naprawdę takie nie jest - szepcze Louis do ucha Harry’ego.

*

Louis wie, że jego Boże Narodzenie będzie niezręcznym wydarzeniem w minucie, w której wchodzi do domu swojej mamy w Doncaster i znajduje bliźniaczki zapadnięte na sofie, przyglądające się badawczo kilku magazynom plotkarskim, z Harrym uśmiechającym się na okładce.

\- Co jest bardziej interesujące, niż wasz starszy brat w końcu powracający po tygodniach i tygodniach, i tygodniach tęsknienia? - pyta głośno, kiedy one ledwo zerknęły na niego.

\- Nie tęskniłyśmy – mówi Daisy z głową nadal schowaną za magazynem.

\- Nowy wywiad Harry'ego Stylesa wyszedł – dodaje Phoebe, podekscytowana i przynajmniej ona patrzy na niego. - Jego ulubionym filmem jest 'To właśnie miłość', wiedziałeś?

Louis właściwie wiedział, tylko, ponieważ Harry zasugerował, że obejrzą go, kiedy Louis wróci do Londynu. Louis oczywiście zaprotestował, mówiąc, że Boże Narodzenie już dawno przeminie, i że to nie będzie pasowało. Harry kłócił się, że to nadal święta do Nowego Roku i to świąteczny film Lou!! Sprzeczali się o to, gdy diabelski młyn w Hyde Parku zaoferował im piękny widok na Londyn. Louis próbuje nie myśleć o tym zbyt dużo.

\- Nie wiedziałem – kłamie Louis, ponieważ nie może tego przyznać. Wie, że jest całkiem żałosną osobą, ale to zabrałoby sprawy na kompletnie nowe poziomy.

\- Jego kot nazywa się Dusty – mówi Daisy, w końcu wyłaniając się zza jej lektury. - I od kiedy koty są moimi ulubionymi zwierzętami, oznacza to, że oczywiście jesteśmy stworzeni dla siebie – dodaje z gniewnym spojrzeniem w kierunku siostry.

Phoebe sapie, obrażona. - Proszę – zaczyna. - Wróć do mnie, kiedy będziesz mieć obsesję na punkcie Elvisa, jak ja i Harry.

Louis zamyka swoje oczy i bierze głęboki oddech. Ma crusha w tej samej osobie, co jego dojrzewające siostry. To nowy poziom nawet dla niego.

*

Ostatecznie, to zajmuje Louisowi tylko dwa dni po Bożym Narodzeniu, aby stać się przytłoczonym potrzebą ucieczki. Kocha dziko swoją rodzinę i te kilka dni z nimi były przyjemne, przyjemniejsze niż miał przez dość długi czas, ale jest maksymalna ilość rzeczy, z którą może sobie poradzić, później musi wziąć sobie przerwę. Jego mama i dwie najstarsze siostry dręczą go o jego status związku, porównując go do doskonałej sytuacji Zayna i, gdy wie, że one martwią się tylko o niego i robią te życzliwe intencje, chce palnąć się w łeb, kiedy tylko temat się zbliża.

I sytuację pogarsza to, że musi spać w łóżku Daisy, kiedy ona dzieli się z Phoebe, co oznacza, że twarz Harry'ego – i czasami nawet ciało Harry'ego, które jest przerażającą myślą, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego młodsze siostry mają tylko trzynaście lat i nie powinny wpatrywać się w niczyje ciało, zwłaszcza nie w Harry'ego – wpatruje się w niego z rozmaitych kątów, ilekroć próbuje zasnąć.

Jednak to nie niesamowitość pokoju jego sióstr lub dokuczanie powoduje, że łamie się i wraca do Londynu z podkulonym ogonem. Nie. To Harry stale tweetujący tekst smutnej piosenki, która powoduje, że on pędzi do domu dwudziestego siódmego. Jakiego rodzaju przyjacielem by był, jeśli pozwoliłby swoim przyjaciołom zostać w cierpieniu podczas świąt.

Kończy, pisząc do Harry'ego podczas drogi, kiedy robi przerwę na siku niedaleko Leicester. Mogę przyjść teraz, aby wziąć moją koszulę?

wracasz? :D Harry odpowiada natychmiast, co powoduje, że Louis czuje uzasadnienie w decyzjach swojego życia.

jestem w drodze. Louis wystukuje nerwowy rytm na kierownicy, kiedy czeka na odpowiedź Harry'ego.

Nie pisz i nie jedź!!!!! Harry wysyła najpierw z serią złych emoji.

Louis przewraca oczami, zanim odpowiada, że tego nie robi, oczywiście, że nie.

Dobrze. Chcesz przyjść jutro na obiad? To urodzinowy obiad btw. Ponieważ nie mieliśmy szansy świętować.

Louis rumieni się nieco, kiedy się zgadza.


	7. Rozdział 7

Następnego wieczora po deserze znajdują się w salonie Harry’ego. Obydwoje siedzą obok siebie na sofie, popijając swoje wino. Wszystko jest powolne, ciepłe i komfortowe. Louis nie pamięta, dlaczego kiedykolwiek chciał być daleko od Harry’ego.

\- Och! - mówi nagle Harry, wstając szybko, prawie upadając na Louisa w tym procesie.

\- Co? - pyta Louis, odrobinę pijany i zmieszany.

\- Zapomniałem o twoim prezencie - mówi Harry, kiedy opuszcza pokój.

\- Nie musisz mi dawać żadnego… - mamrocze Louis w swój kieliszek, ale jest przekonany, że Harry i tak by go zignorował, nawet gdyby mógł go usłyszeć ze swojej sypialni.

\- Ta da! Wszystkiego najlepszego! - Harry chichocze, kiedy wręcza Louisowi prezent opakowany w gazetę. Louis unosi brew na niezwykłe opakowanie. - To bardziej ekologiczne - mówi dumnie Harry.

\- To miłe - odpowiada Louis, kiedy ostrożnie to odpakowuje. Czuje uścisk w gardle, kiedy w końcu widzi w środku zeszyt. Przebiega delikatnie po jaskółkach, próbując zyskać trochę czasu.

\- To do twoich szkiców - mówi delikatnie Harry. - Wyglądasz, jakby ci się podobał - dodaje z nieśmiałym wzruszeniem ramion. Louis to lubi. Bardzo lubi.

Przeczyszcza swoje gardło, odkłada prezent i wstaje z sofy, nim owija Harry’ego w ciasnym uścisku. - Dziękuję - szepcze w szyję Harry’ego. - To kochane.

Harry po prostu chichocze szczęśliwie w szyję Louisa i jest bardziej pijany, niż Louis myślał. Wręcz niedorzecznie. Będąc szczerym to zarówno ujmujące, jak i doprowadzające do wściekłości. Kolacja była cudowna i spędzenie czasu z Harrym oczywiście, jak zawsze było zabawne, ale posiadanie go przyciśniętego do swojego ciała jest ciężkie w więcej niż jeden sposób. To przypomina Louisowi o tym wszystkim, czego nie może mieć, o tym czego zakazuje sobie mieć, o tym czego świat mu zakazuje. Harry wydaje się być nieświadomy wewnętrznej walki Louisa, jak zwykle. Po prostu wciąż się szczęśliwie śmieje, próbując się zmniejszyć, aby pasować do boku Louisa, by prawie w nim zniknąć. Louis lubi to bardziej, niż powinien.

\- Lubię cię - mamrocze Harry do ucha Louisa, a przez to Louisa przechodzi dreszcz, ponieważ to Harry, jego niski głos, jego malowniczy oddech naprzeciw skóry Louisa, a uszy Louisa są wrażliwe.

\- Tak? - pyta delikatnie Louis. - Lubisz mnie czy moje ubrania?

\- Obydwa - mówi Harry, chichocząc, pocierając swoją twarzą o ramię Louisa. Jest taki pijany. - Chociaż lubię cię bardziej.

Serce Louisa zaciska się na to boleśnie. Może Harry wcale nie próbuje go wykorzystać po tym wszystkim. To nie tak, że Louis faktycznie o tym myślał. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie było tak od tygodni. Ale słyszenie tego, jak Harry oznajmia to tak wyraźnie, robi rzeczy z jego ciśnieniem. Chociaż to niewystarczające. Nigdy takie nie jest. Harry lubi Louisa. Naprawdę. Harry szczerze lubi Louisa. Ale to nie jest tym, czego chce Louis. On chce więcej. Chce wszystkiego. Louis chce być przyciśnięty w taki sposób do ciała Harry’ego każdego dnia. Cholera, chce być przyciśnięty w ten sposób do Harry’ego każdego dnia do końca swojego życia i naprawdę nie dba o to, że brzmi ckliwie. Ma to na myśli.

\- Ja ciebie też lubię, Curly - Louisowi udaje się to słabo powiedzieć. Wie, że jego głos zdradza jego sentyment, jego czułość, ale w tym momencie Louis się tym nie przejmuje. Czy to naprawdę byłoby takie złe, gdyby Harry zrozumiał, co on tak naprawdę ma na myśli? Czy to naprawdę byłoby takie złe, gdyby Harry zrozumiał, że dla Louisa to coś więcej niż przyjaźń? Może przestałby tak często dotykać Louisa i Louis mógłby wrócić do swojego normalnego życia. Sprzed domowych obiadków i nocy spędzonych na spacerowaniu po Londynie. Przed nie do zatrzymania tęsknotą… Może Harry byłby bardziej ostrożny z Louisem i sprawiłby rzeczy łatwiejszymi dla swojego przyjaciela…

Ale Harry nie wygląda na zszokowanego, kiedy zerka zza ramienia Louisa. Może nie zrozumiał, zdaje sobie sprawę Louis. Przyjaciele przeważnie lubią siebie po tym wszystkim. Chociaż wygląda poważnie. Naprawdę poważnie. Poważniej, niż Louis kiedykolwiek go widział i to troszeczkę niekomfortowe. Wpatrują się w siebie w ciszy, a oczy Harry’ego nie wyglądają na nieobecne lub nieskupione. Jest tak, jakby wytrzeźwiał w kilka sekund, w które Louis mówił mu, że go lubi i to jest odrobinę przerażające.

\- Naprawdę? - pyta Harry i brzmi wątpliwie.

Louis nie może być tak gównianym przyjacielem, prawda? Wie, racjonalnie, że nie zawsze był perfekcyjnie przyjemny, ale on jedynie chronił sam siebie. Nie sądził, że Harry kiedykolwiek to dostrzeże. Nigdy nie chciał skrzywdzić jego uczuć. Po prostu zapewniał pewność swoim.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - mówi Louis z pasją i nie ma nawet czasu na dokończenie zdania, ponieważ Harry łapie go za szyję i całuje.

Całe ciało Louisa przechodzi szok. Nie może przetworzyć tego, co się dzieje. Odmawia uznania czucia dłoni Harry’ego na swojej szyi oraz w swoich włosach. Nie myśli o ich wargach łączących się razem, przygryzaniu, ssaniu, lizaniu. Przybliżają się. Jakimś cudem przybliżają się i Louis myśli, że umrze, ponieważ czuje Harry’ego wszędzie. Harry jest wszystkim, co może poczuć, usłyszeć, powąchać i dotknąć. To nie ma żadnego sensu. Oprócz tego że ma, ale Louis odmawia kwestionowania tego.

Wciąż się całują, co wydaje się być latami. Louis jest zdezorientowany, upojony dotykiem Harry’ego i czuje, jakby mógł wybuchnąć lub płakać albo obydwa. Nagle Harry zaczyna ich prowadzić w kierunku ściany i pcha na nią Louisa, chwytając jego uda i owijając je wokół swoich bioder. Louis jęczy, kiedy czuje penisa Harry’ego poprzez ich jeansy. Jest tak twardy, że może płakać i chce Harry’ego. Chciał Harry’ego od miesięcy. Chciał desperacko i teraz może go dotknąć oraz pocałować, i to za dużo. Nawet nie pamięta, dlaczego powinien tego chcieć na pierwszym miejscu. Nie, kiedy czuje się tak dobrze, kiedy jest taki rozanielony. Palce Harry’ego zagłębiają się pod tyłek Louisa, podtrzymując całą jego wagę, jego bicepsy wyginają się pod jego koszulką i to jest tak gorące, że Louis, aż skomle z westchnięciem.  
\- Harry - jęczy, ciągnąc za jego loki, próbując pocierać się o młodszego chłopaka.

Harry tylko przygryza jego szyję i powraca do całowania go, zatrzymując ruch bioder Louisa.

To nie jest sprawiedliwe. Louis czekał od tak dawna. Louis pożądał ciała Harry’ego od, jak się wydaje, wieczności i pragnął go również w myślach ostatnimi czasy i nic z tego nie jest sprawiedliwe. Całują się i całują, i całują, dopóki wargi Louisa nie czują się właściwie napuchnięte i prawie nie może oddychać, dysząc ciężko do ucha Harry’ego, kiedy robią przerwę. A następnie całują się jeszcze trochę więcej.

Louis nie rozumie, jak Harry może go trzymać tak długo. Wydaje się, jakby całowali się przez godziny, najdłuższa gra wstępna na świecie, a Harry jeszcze się nie zachwiał. Jest ślina na podbródku Louisa, wszystko jest nieuporządkowane i niewyszukane, ale jest dobre, naprawdę dobre. Nie tylko to, ale to jest brudne w najlepszy sposób. Louis nie może sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy chłopak wykorzystał czas, aby go całować. Czuje się słaby w środku tylko o tym myśląc. Harry pozostawia jego biodra wolne przy paru ruchach i Louis wykorzystuje ten czas, by oddychać ciężko, przytłoczony sposobem w jaki ten wieczór się rozwinął.

Przynajmniej Harry jest bezwzględny. W momencie, kiedy jego wargi opuszczają te Louisa, całuje go w górę i w dół jego szyi, ssąc go zabawnie za uchem. Louis jest szpachlą w jego ręku.

\- Od zawsze czekałem, aby to zrobić… - szepcze Harry, a jego głos jest bardziej szorstki i niższy niż zazwyczaj. Louis czuje iskrę pobudzenia przechodzącą przez całe jego ciało i właściwie drży na ten dźwięk.

Jęczy delikatnie, nim odpowiada. - Ja też, ja też - skomli. - Kurwa, Harry. Ja też.

Harry śmieje się, a Louis czuje to dudnienie w swojej klatce piersiowej. To jest najlepszy seks, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. A oni go nawet jeszcze nie uprawiali. Louis jest przekonany, że nic nie może się temu równać, kiedy wpatruje się w Harry’ego, głęboko oddychającego Harry’ego. Nie jest pewny, dlaczego to jest takie specjalne, takie intensywne, ale nigdy wcześniej tego nie czuł. Louis myśli, że mógłby właściwie umrzeć, jeśli Harry nie dotknie go prawidłowo.

\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie - skarży się Louis, a Harry po prostu śmieje się ponownie. Louis myśli, że może być to najlepszy moment w jego życiu. - Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj!

Tym razem Harry się nie śmieje. Po prostu się uśmiecha, oferując Louisowi swoje dołeczki. - Tak jest, sir - odpowiada, nim ponownie całuje Louisa.

Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie w usta Harry’ego, przyjemnie brzęczący od wina, upojony miłością lub jakimś gównem. Czuje się głupio i ckliwie, myśląc o tym, ale tak jest. Całują się trochę więcej, wolniej, jakby mieli cały czas świata. Może mają.

Po chwili, Harry wydaje się zaczynać męczyć. Jego uścisk się poluźnia, a jego ręce trzęsą się z wysiłku.

\- Hej, hej - próbuje mówić Louis pomiędzy pocałunkami. Jest ciężko, kiedy Harry jest taki zdeterminowany, by lizać każdy centymetr jego ust. - Możesz mnie odstawić - udaje mu się powiedzieć.

Harry kręci uparcie głową i zaczyna pocierać nosem szczękę Louisa.

\- Tak, powinieneś - upiera się Louis. - Możemy przenieść to na sofę.

Harry wydaje się to rozmyślać, kiedy składa głośne pocałunki wzdłuż szyi Louisa, jakby nie wydawał się mieć go wystarczająco. Louis myśli, że nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się taki umocniony i piękny.

\- Lub na łóżko - kontynuuje Louis z chichotem, kiedy Harry przygryza jego ucho. - Jestem przekonany, że masz jedno, prawda?

\- Tak - mówi w końcu Harry, stawiając Louisa powoli na ziemię. Chwieje się lekko, jak mdlejąca panienka, z rozpaczy i byłby zażenowany, gdyby ręce Harry’go wokół jego talii nie były tak komfortową obecnością. - Mam bardzo wygodne łóżko - przyznaje Harry, pocierając swoim kciukiem brzuch Louisa pod jego koszulką. Louis nie może się doczekać, aż w końcu dostanie dłonie Harry’ego na sobie. Nie może się doczekać, aż będzie mógł prawidłowo położyć ręce na Harrym.

Wpatrują się w siebie przez chwilę w ciszy, komfortowo owinięci wokół siebie, dopóki Louis nie zaczyna się niekontrolowanie śmiać. Nie jest pewny czy to wino, czy sytuacja sprawiły, że jest taki roztrzepany, ale tak czy inaczej to weźmie.

\- Chodź, Lou - mówi z chichotem Harry, w końcu odpychając się od niego. Prowadzi go za rękę do swojej sypialni, a Louis poświęca chwilę, by obejrzeć pokój.

Nie może uwierzyć, że nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Był już kilka razy u Harry’ego, ale zawsze zostawali w bardziej neutralnych pomieszczeniach jak kuchnia lub salon. Dzisiaj nie ma większej neutralności, myśli Louis, kiedy wpatruje się w szare ściany i kilka zawieszonych na nich obrazów. Wszystkie jego meble są czarne, a jego dywan jest biały, miękki i wygląda, jakby ktoś mógł się w nim zgubić na wieki. Harry ma nieskazitelny gust, ale Louis już to wiedział. To cud, że Harry’emu udaje się nawet wykonać wszystko z pokojem wyglądającym tak komfortowo jak ten, rozważa przez chwilę Louis.

Podskakuje lekko, kiedy Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło i w końcu skupia ponownie na nim swoją uwagę.

\- Przepraszam - mówi z zakłopotaniem Louis. - Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem twojej sypialni.

Harry tylko kiwa głową. - Taak, wiem. Jest w porządku. - Czeka chwilę, szurając nerwowo swoją stopą, a jego policzki wciąż są różowe od alkoholu i całowania. - Co myślisz? - pyta niezręcznie.

\- Lubię go. Jest bardzo spokojnie. Musisz dobrze spać - mówi dziwnie Louis. O czym on w ogóle mówi? Louis jest taki słaby w tych rzeczach.

Harry śmieje się i prowadzi Louisa na łóżko. - Tak. Zdecydowanie. Chociaż obecnie nie mam zamiaru spać.

Siada na łóżku i pociąga Louisa na siebie, chwytając jego biodra.

\- Żadnego spania - zgadza się Louis, celowo powoli kręcąc swoimi biodrami.

Harry jęczy w odpowiedzi, chwytając go jeszcze ciaśniej. - Kurwa - mówi. - W takim razie cieszę się, że się ze mną zgadzasz.

Jego głos jest bardziej szorstki niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i Louis chce umrzeć. Jest bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to pijacka rozmowa, ale wciąż. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek to dostanie. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że był do tej pory strasznie pasywny, przytłoczony Harrym i tą sytuacją, ale to się nie stanie. Wybiera miejsce na szyi Harry’ego i zaczyna ssać gorliwie oraz szybko, i z przyjemnością zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry właściwie trzęsie się z pragnienia.

\- Chcę ciebie tak kurewsko bardzo, Lou - mówi Harry. - Tak bardzo. Nie masz pojęcia.

Louis nie odpowiada, nie jest w stanie na to odpowiedzieć, więc wciąż ssie ciało Harry’ego, nagle zdeterminowany, by zostawić malinkę. Nie poruszają się razem i Louis z pewnością tego nie rozumie. Powinni napierać na siebie nawzajem. Powinni być nadzy. Jego kutas jest ciężki i boleśnie naciska na zamek od jego spodni. Potrzebuje ulgi, ale Harry wciąż przytrzymuje jego biodra, pozwalając na bycie gorączkowo naznaczanym przez Louisa.

\- Proszę - mówi Louis, kiedy w końcu jest usatysfakcjonowany wielką malinką, którą utworzył na skórze Harry’ego. - Zrób coś.

Harry kiwa głową bez tchu. - Tak, taak - udaje mu się powiedzieć pomiędzy sapnięciami, ugniatając pośladki Louisa, jakby były ciastem. - Mogę cię wylizać? - pyta gorliwie, a Louis myśli, że może zemdleć. Jego oczy są szerokie i zielone oraz lekko zamglone z powodu alkoholu, ale determinacja, czysta potrzeba, którą Louis w nich widzi jest całym Harrym, tylko i wyłącznie.

\- Boże, tak. Proszę. Zrób to.

Harry nie traci czasu. Tak szybko, jak uzyskuje zgodę Louisa, odwraca ich i kładzie Louisa na plecach na łóżku, rozłożonego, zużytego. Chwyta za koniec koszulki Louisa i powoli go rozbiera. To nie może zająć więcej niż kilka sekund, ale dla Louisa to jest jak wieczność, ponieważ on po prostu chce Harry’ego wszędzie, on potrzebuje jakiegoś rodzaju ulgi. Kiedy jego koszulka jest zdjęta, Louis ma nadzieję, że Harry pójdzie dalej i w końcu uwolni jego penisa od skrępowania w jego spodniach, ale niestety. Najwidoczniej Harry lubi zabierać trochę czasu i zaczyna składać pocałunki i małe ugryzienia na całym torsie Louisa, spędzając długi czas przy jego obojczykach, gdzie słowa ‘It Is What It Is’ są stale wyryte na jego skórze. To czysta tortura. Wyśmienita, wyśmienita tortura.

\- Harry - skarży się Louis, kiedy wciąż dostaje uwagę na swojej klatce piersiowej, po całych pięciu minutach. - Nie drażnij się.

\- Nie robię tego - mamrocze Harry w jego tors.

\- Tak, robisz - kłóci się Louis.

Wtedy Harry dociera do twarzy Louisa, wyglądając śmiertelnie poważnie, kiedy wpatruje się w jego oczy. - Czekałem na ciebie bardzo długo - mówi, a serce Louisa właściwie przestaje bić na to. Nie ma opcji, że ta piękna, wspaniała osoba chce go z powrotem. - Nie chcę niczego przegapić - kontynuuje Harry, a Louis może płakać. Może właściwie zacząć płakać, nim w ogóle zacznie uprawiać seks z Harrym i, jak kurewsko upokarzające by to było. Jest na około 95% pewny, że to wino oddziałuje na jego emocje. Ale wciąż. Kategorycznie zabrania, aby to się wydarzyło. Więc naciska celowo na Harry’ego, sprawiając, że ten głośno jęczy. - Tak, w porządku. W porządku - zgadza się w końcu Harry.

Zniża się do bioder Louisa. Nareszcie. Nareszcie. W myślach Louisa znajdują się anioły śpiewające Alleluja, kiedy głowa Harry’ego zrównuje się z jego kroczem. Odpina spodnie Louisa, ale wciąż prosi Louisa o czekanie, kiedy całuje jego brzuszek i przygryza jego kości biodrowe. Louis jęczy, unosząc swoje biodra, próbując uzyskać tak dużo tarcia jak to tylko możliwe. Harry uśmiecha się kpiąco i to jest niesprawiedliwe. Louis skończył z czekaniem. Louis czekał od miesięcy. Pamięta pierwszą rozbieraną reklamę Harry’ego, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, wszystkie te miesiące temu i jak niedorzecznie wciąż próbował utrzymać swoje reguły na nieposiadaniu crusha oraz nie umawianiu się z modelami, z którymi może pracować. Pamięta, jak patrzył na ciało Harry’ego i to, jak czuł dreszcz pragnienia. Pamięta, jak wpatrywał się w linię V na biodrach Harry’ego i zastanawiał się, jak? Pamięta to, jak zrobił się twardy, kiedy wpatrywał się w dłonie Harry’ego i wyobrażał sobie, jak ssie te długie palce. Pamięta uczucie bycia wielce przytłoczonym przez pożądanie. Pamięta, jak mówił sobie, by się nie dotykać, próbując pozbyć się swojej erekcji, odmawiając pobicia swojego rekordu. Pamięta ciepło wzroku Harry’ego na papierze. To jest niczym, przy tym jak Harry patrzy na niego teraz, taki piękny, z otwartymi ustami przy jego jeansach, po prostu oddychający na jego uda. Louis nie pragnął nikogo w taki sposób, w jaki pragnie Harry’ego. Z tym jego całym głupim ciałem i jego całą głupią duszą. To takie głupie, ale nic nie może poradzić na takie myślenie.

Chociaż Harry nie robi nic. Po prostu oddycha, sapie tak naprawdę, na rozpięte spodnie Louisa, patrząc na niego ze złośliwym błyskiem w swoich zielonych oczach.

\- Co robisz? - pyta Louis, pociągając szorstko swoimi dłońmi za loki Harry’ego.

Harry chichocze złośliwie, a Louis pcha w odpowiedzi. - Naprawdę tego chcesz? - drażni się Harry.

Louis przełyka i powoli kiwa głową. - Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo - mówi poważnie, pozwalając swojemu kciukowi powędrować z włosów Harry’ego przez jego twarz do dolnej wargi. Harry łapie go i ssie przez kilka sekund z zamkniętymi oczami, kompletnie zatracony w tym uczuciu, a Louis jęczy na ten widok.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry zawsze jest w jakiś sposób seksualny. Czy próbuje taki być, czy nie. Mruga powoli w sposób, jaki wydaje się być uwodzicielski i uśmiecha się skromnie oraz przygryza swoją dolną wargę. Niezręcznie szura nogami, oczy ma szeroko otwarte i cały się uśmiecha. Ciężko się temu oprzeć. Nie ma takiego zamiaru, przynajmniej Louis myśli, że nie, ale właśnie taką wysyła wibrację. Intensywnie seksualną. Ma najmocniejszy magnetyzm, który wabi do niego każdego. To, jakby nie mógł prawie sam sobie pomóc.

Harry próbuje być seksualny, chociaż jest to coś całkowicie innego, myśli Louis, kiedy tamten wciąż ssie drażniąco jego kciuk. To takie gorące i Louis nie może stać się twardszy, to po prostu niemożliwe i koniec kropka. Harry wygląda grzesznie i wypuszcza kciuk Louisa. Uśmiecha się delikatnie do niego i w końcu zaczyna ściągać z Louisa spodnie.

\- W takim razie zobaczmy - szepcze z uśmiechem.

Louis przełyka, kiedy obydwoje pracują nad tym, by sprawić Louisa nagim. Kiedy kończy się to sukcesem, Harry lekko się trzęsie na oznakę zwycięstwa i Louis nienawidzi tego, jak bardzo to kocha. Harry ponownie się schyla i już się nie drażni. Najpierw ssie główkę penisa Louisa, a Louis jęczy głośno. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatnio ktoś go pieprzył i prawie zapomniał, jak bardzo to kocha. Prawie.

Harry, kiedy zaczyna, jest bezwzględny i liże spód, szczelinę, nawet schodzi na dół, by possać kawałek jąder Louisa. To wszystko, to za dużo i niewystarczająco, i Louis kocha każdą sekundę tego. Po kilku minutach lizania, Harry w końcu zaczyna brać Louisa prawidłowo do swojej buzi. Ręce Louisa pocierają delikatnie policzki Harry’ego, gdzie może poczuć penisa poprzez skórę.

\- Kurwa - mówi Louis i to wydaje się być jedynym słowem, jakie jeszcze zna. Dwadzieścia sześć lat mówienia po angielsku, a usta wokół jego penisa są tym, co wystarczy, aby zredukować go do wulgarnego marynarza. Lub coś w tym stylu. Jest w tym dobra metafora, powiązana z tatuażem statku Harry’ego, ale Louis jest zarówno zbyt leniwy jak i zbyt podniecony, aby się przekręcić i go znaleźć. Zamiast tego, zamyka swoje oczy, próbując opóźnić swój orgazm poprzez nie patrzenie na miejsce, gdzie on i Harry się łączą. Podgląd to trochę za dużo w nietrzeźwym stanie Louisa, czerwoność policzków Harry’ego, rozciągnięcie jego ust wokół penisa Louisa, sposób, w jaki jego policzki się wgłębiają, kiedy szczególnie dobrze ssie, sprawiając że palce Louisa podkurczają się w przyjemności… To wszystko jest trochę zbyt intensywne w tej chwili dla Louisa. Po prostu nie może sobie z tym poradzić.

Po chwili Harry zatrzymuje się, a Louis powoli otwiera swoje oczy, jakby budził się z przyjemnego snu.

\- Nie zamykaj swoich oczu. - Harry wydyma wargę, jego głos obniża się, skrzeczy, a to wszystko za sprawą penisa Louisa. Wraca do porzuconej czynności, idąc nawet dalej, przykładając swój nos do brzucha Louisa i gra skończona. Louis próbuje ostrzec Harry’ego. Naprawdę próbuje. Ale jego orgazm bierze go tak z zaskoczenia, że jedynym, co może zrobić to rozpływanie się w czystej przyjemności, kiedy Harry przełyka każdą jego ostatnią kroplę.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam… - mamrocze niezrozumiale Louis, wciąż zszokowany gwałtownością oraz szybkością swojego orgazmu.

Harry jedynie wzrusza ramionami, niewzruszony i uśmiecha się do Louisa. - Ostrzeż mnie następnym razem, w porządku? - drażni się, a Louis próbuje nacisnąć na jego twarz lub coś w tym stylu, cokolwiek by dostać go z powrotem, ale Harry tylko śmieje się jasno i po prostu powraca do twarzy Louisa, całując każdy kawałek skóry Louisa, który spotyka na swojej drodze.

\- Spróbuję, jeśli ty nie będziesz mnie brał z zaskoczenia swoimi umiejętnościami w robieniu loda - oferuje Louis, zaskoczony tym, że wciąż ma energię, aby drażnić się pomimo tego wszystkiego oraz głównie na nie skupianiu się na tym, co powiedział Harry o następnym razie. Harry powiedział następny raz, ponieważ chce, aby taki nastąpił. Harry chce to zrobić ponownie. Z Louisem. Harry chce, aby obydwoje to ponownie zrobili. Razem. Harry naprawdę go lubi. Lubi go wystarczająco, by zrobić mu loda i dać wskazówkę co do następnego razu, jakby to było oczywiste, że takowy będzie.

Harry śmieje się w usta Louisa na jego komentarz i ponownie zaczyna go całować.

\- Naprawdę lubisz całowanie, prawda? - mówi Louis, a jego głos jest naprawdę delikatny i po raz pierwszy przy Harrym, Louis nie ma nic przeciwko, aby jego wrażliwość została ukazana.

Harry uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, a Louis wkłada swój kciuk w dołeczek, który automatycznie się pojawia, kiedy uśmiech jest tej wielkości. Uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerza i obraca się powoli, by pocałować wspomniany kciuk. To słodkie. Wszystko w Harrym jest słodkie i powiedział, że będzie następny raz, więc…

\- Całowanie jest naprawdę niedoceniane - odpowiada Harry i ponownie całuje Louisa.

Louis naprawdę nie może się z tym sprzeczać. Nie sądzi, że całował kogoś tak długo, odkąd był w szkole średniej. Większość jego chłopaków na uniwersytecie lub później, nie było skupionych na całowaniu. Woleli oczywiście, powiedzieć cześć lub do zobaczenia albo uprawiajmy seks, ale nie w ten sposób. Nie tak dokładnie czy z taką przyjemnością.

\- Masz rację - zgadza się bez tchu Louis, wyczerpany oraz czujący się jak gąbka. - Jestem pewny, że nic byś z tym nie zrobił - mówi Louis, kiedy napiera swoim biodrami na te Harry’ego. Wciąż jest ubrany, nawet nie doszedł i to nie wydaje się być zbytnio sprawiedliwie w myślach Louisa.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i ukrywa swoją twarz w szyi Louisa, mocno pociągając nosem.

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie wąchasz? - pyta zaciekawiony Louis.

Harry nieruchomieje na chwilę. - ...Tak - przyznaje. - Pachniesz naprawdę dobrze - dodaje szybko, wydając się zażenowany.

 

\- To słodkie. Jesteś słodko pijany - odpowiada Louis. - Czy to na ciebie działa? - dodaje Louis, ponownie poruszając swoimi biodrami.

Harry jęczy. - Wszystko w tobie na mnie działa - przyznaje, a jego słowa są niewyraźne.

\- Och, naprawdę? - pyta Louis, kiedy zniża swoje dłonie pod jeansy Harry’ego, pod jego majtki, głaszcząc jego skórę.

\- Tak - powtarza bez tchu Harry.

\- Jak co? - pyta Louis, przygryzając i liżąc jego ucho. Pociera pośladki Harry’ego, prawie je łapiąc, ledwo je głaszcząc.

\- Lubię twój zapach.

\- Już to wiem - drażni się Louis.

\- Twoje oczy - jąka się Harry, kiedy Louis w końcu dostaje się do pierścienia mięśni. Chociaż nie porusza się dalej, jego palec po prostu spoczywa na dziurce Harry’ego. Harry w końcu zaczyna się poruszać w przód i w tył, ocierając się o biodra Louisa. Zamek od jego spodni trochę boli. Prawdopodobnie zostawi znak na skórze Louisa, ale w tej chwili nie mógłby się mniej tym przejmować, nie, kiedy na jego podołku znajduje się podniecony chłopak, szepczący do niego te wszystkie wielbiące rzeczy.

\- Co jeszcze? - pyta Louis, poruszając się trochę, wiec penis Harry’ego jest przyciśnięty do jego uda, pozwalając Louisowi na większy wpływ.

\- Ja - zaczyna Harry, pchając energicznie. - Twój tyłek - w końcu udaje mu się to wypuścić z jękiem i Louis lituje się trochę nad nim, więc wyjmuje swoje ręce z bokserek Harry’ego i znajduje guzik od jego spodni. Kiedy jeansy są w połowie ściągnięte, uwięzione pod tyłkiem Harry’ego, Louis ponownie do niego sięga, ponownie przyciągając go do swojego uda. Całuje policzki Harry’ego, jego nos, kiedy ten dyszy prosto na Louisa.

\- Co jeszcze, Harry? - pyta chwiejnie Louis, kiedy czuje jak preejakulat Harry’ego spływa po jego udzie. Pluje głośno na swoją dłoń i daje Harry’emu kilka pociągnięć.

\- Ku… - Harry bierze głęboki wdech, a następnie poruszają się razem, pocierając się o siebie, rozprzestrzeniając pomiędzy sobą mokrą substancję.

\- Co jeszcze? - domaga się Louis, ponownie chwytając tyłek Harry’ego, łącząc swoje usta z Harrym.

\- Lubię to, że jesteś ode mnie mniejszy - przyznaje Harry i skomle na ten szczególnie dobry nacisk.

Louis potrzebuje więcej, teraz. Musi zobaczyć, jak Harry dochodzi, kompletnie nieskończony. Musi go zrujnować. Zabiera swoją dłoń z tyłka Harry’ego i przyciąga ją do jego ust, wkładając dwa palce. Harry ssie je łapczywie, bez pytania i mruczy wokół nich. Louis czeka kilka sekund, aby upewnić się, że są wystarczająco mokre i przyciąga je z powrotem do rozszczepu pomiędzy pośladkami Harry’ego. Posyła Harry’emu znaczące spojrzenie, cicho prosząc o zgodę ,i kiedy tylko widzi jak Harry kiwa głową, wkłada pierwszy palec do środka. To wydaje się pobudzić Harry’ego, sprawiając, że mocniej ociera się o Louisa. Jest blisko, Louis może poczuć po jego nieregularnych pchnięciach. Pieprzy Harry’ego powoli swoim palcem, dodając szybko drugi za pierwszym, otwierając go nożycowatymi ruchami. Harry skomle głośno, pięknie, a Louis czuje, jak zaciska się wokół jego palców i spuszcza się na jego udo. Kładzie swoją drugą dłoń na plecach Harry’ego, kojąco je pocierając, przytrzymując go podczas jego orgazmu.

\- To było piękne - szepcze delikatnie Louis, całując policzek Harry’ego. - Taki piękny.

Harry ukrywa swoją twarz w szyi Louisa i ciężko oddycha przez parę sekund, obydwoje są do siebie ciasno przyciśnięci.

\- To - zaczyna Harry, oczyszczając swoje gardło - było wspaniałe.

Louis kiwa głową, nie sądząc, że istnieją wystarczająco silne słowa, aby opisać to, jak się w tej chwili czuje. Harry’emu cudem udaje się wstać i zaczyna ściągać swoje ubrania, a Louis musi się na to zaśmiać, ponieważ, jak niedorzeczne to jest, że tak się spieszyli, że nie mogli nawet ściągnąć z Harry’ego ubrań.

\- Co? - bełkocze Harry, zaplątany w swoich spodniach.

\- Spójrz na siebie - mówi miękko Louis. - Nawet nie byłeś prawidłowo nagi.

Harry również się śmieje, kiedy ściąga swoją koszulkę i rzuca ją na podłogę. Stoi w swojej nagiej chwale, a Louis tak właściwie przestaje oddychać. Jest najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego Louis kiedykolwiek widział, nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Nieważne, co powiedział Zaynowi, by uspokoić jego ego, Harry jest w stu procentach najwspanialszym i najbardziej zapierającym dech w piersiach mężczyzną na świecie. Jest całkowicie zakochany, więc to oczywiste, że może być stronniczy, ale wciąż. W tym momencie, wpatrując się w Harry’ego przez pokój, kiedy idzie w kierunku łazienki, Louis ma to na myśli. Definitywnie ma to wszystko na myśli.

Kilka minut później, Harry wraca z flanelą i ich czyści. Dostaje się do łóżka i zwija się blisko Louisa. Nadzy razem w ciemności, Louis sądzi, że czułby się dobrze, umierając w tej chwili. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, jeśli to oznacza, że jego ostatnim wspomnieniem byłoby czucie nagiego ciała Harry’ego wszędzie na sobie, od głowy do palców, brzuch obok pleców. Louis kocha to, nawet jeśli obydwoje są spoceni i obrzydliwi. Wciąż jest trochę spermy przylegającej do jego skóry i wie, że to będzie niekomfortowe o poranku, ale teraz Louis się tym nie przejmuje.


	8. Rozdział 8

Następnego ranka, Louis budzi się z bólem głowy. Jest mu zbyt gorąco, wszystko go swędzi i czuje, że może zwymiotować. Tylko trochę. Nie jest pewien, co się stało lub gdzie jest i to zajmuje mu całkiem długo, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest u Harry'ego, kiedy w końcu stawia czoła światłu i otwiera oczy. Natychmiast je zamyka, odmawiając przyznania się do tego, co się stało.

Wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy zaczynają przelatywać mu przez głowę w szybkim, niepokojącym tempie i chęć wymiotowania nasila się. O boże. Co on zrobił?

Pamięta to, oczywiście. Nie był tak pijany, co właściwie może być najgorszą częścią. Louis nie był tak pijany. Na pewno niewystarczająco pijany, aby popełnić tak ogromny, niemożliwy błąd. Noc była doskonała, oczywiście. I Harry. Piękny, słodki Harry... on również był doskonały. Wszystko z całej nocy było skazą wolności. W oddaleniu od jednego niewielkiego szczegółu, którym jest to, że Harry jest mężczyzną przeznaczonym dla kogoś innego.

Louis chce płakać. Pamięta wszystkie te miłe rzeczy, które powiedział mu Harry. Prawdopodobnie wszystkie są kłamstwami. Jak bardzo go chciał, jak zawsze bardzo go chciał... Kłamstwa. Kłamstwa. Kłamstwa. Nic, oprócz wymysłów. Nic nie powinno stać się między nimi. To zawsze była ta metoda. Louis to wiedział. Louis zawsze to wiedział. I mimo to, pozwolił temu dziać się, jak idiota. Pozwolił Harry'emu całować się. Zachęcił go, jak idiota, którym jest. A teraz, teraz Louis nie straci jednego, a dwóch drogich przyjaciół. Cholera, nawet Zayn prawdopodobnie również go opuści. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, Louis nie mógłby go winić. Zayn jest Panem Zobowiązaniem, Panem Doskonałym. Mógłby nigdy nie zgodzić się na cudzołóstwo. Na co Louis się zgodził. O boże, zamierza być chory. Louis właściwie będzie cały chory przez łóżko Harry'ego.

Musi wyjść. Musi teraz wyjść. Nie może już tutaj być. Nie jest pewny, jak mógłby poradzić sobie z twarzą Harry'ego lub ciałem Harry'ego, lub głosem Harry'ego, lub czymkolwiek Harry'ego, naprawdę. Louis nie może sobie z tym teraz poradzić. Może ledwo - wcale nie może – poradzić sobie teraz ze sobą. Wyplątuje się z objęć Harry'ego tak szybko jak to możliwe i wstaje z łóżka. Lamentuje kilka sekund na myśl, że musiał sam się rozplątać, właściwie sam rozplątać się od Harry'ego, kiedy podnosi swoje ubrania z podłogi, która nieco skrzypi i Louis przestaje się ruszać, przestaje oddychać, kiedy wpatruje się w nieruchomą postać w łóżku. Harry nadal oddycha głęboko, a Louis wypuszcza niewielki oddech ulgi. Nie może. Nie ma racji. Prawdopodobnie nie kiedykolwiek, ale najbardziej zdecydowanie nie teraz. Może za kilka dni lub kilka dekad, kiedy Louis otrząśnie się ze swojego wstydu, mimo że jest to mało prawdopodobne i może, może w tym momencie będzie gotowy znowu stanąć twarzą z Harrym. Kiedy cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi, Louis myśli, że to zdecydowanie nie będzie przypadek. Nie zaczyna płakać, dopóki nie dociera do domu. Z każdą spadającą łzą, Louis nienawidzi siebie coraz bardziej.

*

Louis dociera do domu i dzwoni do Zayna w panice, becząc nieskładnie do telefonu. Dwadzieścia minut później, Zayn wpada do mieszkania z szeroko otwartymi oczami, oczywiście zmartwiony, a Louisowi zajmuje kilka sekund, aby poczuć się winnym, zanim wraca do czucia się winnym z powodu Harry'ego i Cary.

\- Co się stało? - pyta Zayn, ciągnąc Louisa do ciasnego uścisku.

\- O boże – jęczy Louis. - Schrzaniłem, Zayn.

\- Hej, jest okej. Cokolwiek to jest.

Louis potrząsa głową w ramię Zayna i odsuwa go nieco. Idą do salonu, a Louis nie może usiąść, nie może się uspokoić, nie po tym, co zrobił. Zayn również nie siada, tylko obserwuje Louisa z dużymi, pełnymi wyrazu oczami.

\- Co jest? - pyta ponownie.

Louis wzdycha, naprawdę niechętny, aby wyjawić prawdę, ale nadal wie, że poczuje się przez to lepiej.

\- Louis, wariuję przez ciebie, okej? - wyjawia Zayn, a Louis może mówić.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Ja tylko…

\- Co?

\- Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć – mówi Louis.

\- To ja. Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko – kłóci się Zayn i to prawda. Byli od zawsze przyjaciółmi lub tak to czują. Przeszli przez to wszystko razem, wpadając do tego szalonego świata, trzymając mocno swoje dłonie.

\- Spałem z Harrym – przyznaje Louis i to brzmi dużo gorzej, kiedy mówi to na głos, prawie, jak gdyby mógł nadal temu zaprzeczyć, kiedy fakt był zwyczajną myślą w jego głowie. Jednak spuścił to teraz ze smyczy. Wyciekło, jest poza jego kontrolą i wszyscy się dowiedzą, wszyscy zobaczą, jak bardzo okropną osobą jest Louis. Czuje, że to jest teraz wytatuowane na jego twarzy jasnymi, czerwonymi literami, nieuniknione, nieodparte. Spał z czyimś chłopakiem. Gorzej, spał z chłopakiem przyjaciółki. Jest okropną osobą. Naprawdę, naprawdę jest.

Zayn jest cicho przez krótką chwilę, prawdopodobnie przetwarzając informacje i tylko patrzy z ciekawością na Louisa.

\- I to jest ta zła rzecz? - w końcu pyta z wahaniem.

Usta Louisa otwierają się w szoku. - Zayn! - krzyczy. - Oczywiście, że to zła rzecz.

\- Ale myślałem, że polubiłeś Harry'ego – kontynuuje Zayn, oczywiście zdezorientowany.

\- Podziwiam Harry'ego – mówi Louis z pasją. - To problem.

\- Problemem dla ciebie jest spanie z ludźmi, których lubisz? - pyta Zayn, a Louis ma uczucie, że on celowo nie rozumie w tym momencie.

\- Nie, problemem jest bycie okropną osobą! Zayn, nadążaj.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – szepcze Zayn.

Wygląda na przestraszonego, przyglądając się Louisowi podejrzliwe, jak gdyby zamierzał eksplodować w każdej sekundzie. Może eksploduje, kto wie? Louis z pewnością nie. Jest mieszaniną niekomfortowych uczuć. Nawet dobre uczucia z niesamowitej nocy z Harrym są rujnowane przez rosnącą winę w jego brzuchu, rozwijającą się na jego płuca z każdym oddechem, jaki bierze, zatruwając powietrze, którym oddycha.

\- Jesteś pijany? - Zayn dodaje po kilku minutach.

\- Chciałbym – mówi Louis i właśnie ma małego kaca, cień bólu w tyle jego głowy. Jednak to mogą być wyrzuty sumienia i wstyd. Louis nie jest pewien.

\- Okej, czy masz coś przeciwko, aby wyjaśnić mi teraz, o co chodzi? - mówi Zayn z małym, niezręcznym śmiechem.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że spałem z Harrym – Louis powtarza dramatycznie. Która tego część jest dla Zayna naprawdę niejednoznaczna?

\- Taak, powiedziałeś to. Nadal nie rozumiem, jak to sprawia, że jesteś złą osobą.

\- Cóż, spanie z czyimś chłopakiem dokładnie nie powoduje, że jestem kandydatem na nagrodę najlepszego kolesia kiedykolwiek – Louis mówi sarkastycznie.

\- Czyimś chłopakiem? - powtarza Zayn, zdezorientowany.

\- Tak – mówi Louis, szczęśliwy, że Zayn w końcu łapie.

\- Czyimś chłopakiem? Kogo? Od kiedy Harry jest czyimś chłopakiem. Flirtuje z Tobą od tygodni?

\- Taak. Modele – mówi ze smutkiem Louis.

\- Och, nie zaczynaj z twoim głupim uprzedzonym kawałkiem gówna i powiedz mi z kim umawia się Harry? - pyta Zayn zirytowanym głosem. Lubi myśleć o sobie jako obrońcy, ilekroć Louis robi jedną ze swoich tyrad przeciwko modelom. Powiedział nigdy więcej przez powód, powiedział. Dlaczego się nie posłuchał? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego?

\- Cara – Louis wzdycha zirytowany.

\- Cara? - powtarza Zayn, marszcząc brwi. - Nasza Cara? Cara Delevingne?

\- Jak dużo Car znamy? - pyta Louis.

\- Od kiedy ona umawia się z Harrym? - pyta Zayn.

Louis potrząsa głową. Zayn jest czasami poza kręgiem wtajemniczonych. To zazwyczaj czarujące, ale teraz Louis naprawdę doceniłby, jeśli Zayn pokazywałby nieco więcej zainteresowania plotkami przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

\- Od... wieków! - krzyczy Louis. - I spałem z nim i jestem okropną, najgorszą osobą i to jest to, co przegapiłeś przez Glee!

\- Okej – mówi Zayn. - Głęboki oddech.

Louis nie jest dokładnie pewny, dlaczego podporządkowuje się, ale oddychanie spokojnie z Zaynem jest lepsze niż hiperwentylacja.

\- Wiesz na pewno, że umawia się z Carą? Na sto procent? - pyta Zayn.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, Zayn! - kłóci się Louis. Czego on nie rozumie? - Wszędzie są ich zdjęcia.

Zayn marszczy brwi i patrzy na niego, jak gdyby był szaloną osobą. - Wszędzie są nasze wspólne zdjęcia.

\- To nie jest to samo Zayn, wiesz to – mówi Louis, rozdrażniony przez zachowanie swojego przyjaciela.

\- Jak to nie jest to samo? Cholera, w pewnym momencie jestem całkiem pewien, że tam były wszędzie twoje i Cary zdjęcia. Zanim stałeś się dla niej złym przyjacielem i zacząłeś olewać ją i ignorować lub coś. To dlatego? Ponieważ pomyślałeś, że umawia się z Harrym?

Louis jęczy. - Jestem kiepskim przyjacielem.

Zayn potrząsa szybko głową. - Nie, nie. Louis, nie miałem tego na myśli.

\- Spałem z jej chłopakiem. Jestem całkiem pewien, że to sprawia, że jestem najgorszym przyjacielem na świecie. Ughh. Jestem tym drugim. Boże.

\- Nie wiesz tego, Louis.

\- Właściwie wiem – kwili Louis, a Zayn posyła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Czy Harry to powiedział? - pyta Zayn. - Dokładnie tymi słowami.

Nie powiedział, jako tako. Louis był bardzo stanowczy, że nie rozmawiali za dużo o ich osobistych życiach lub ich wspólnych przyjaciołach, przekierowując rozmowę, ilekroć wydawało się, że zmierzała ona w kierunku, który był powiązany z Carą. Louis nie potrzebował słyszeć o tym wszystkim. Wiedząc, że nie miał szansy, co było wystarczająco bolesne samo w sobie, nie potrzebował znać szczegółów szczęścia Harry'ego.

\- Tak – kłamie Louis.

Zayn cichnie na sekundę, oczywiście zszokowany. - Tak powiedział?

Louis kiwa głową. - Powiedział mi, że się umawiają, okej.

Zayn nic nie mówi.

\- Oficjalnie jestem okropną osobą – kontynuuje Louis.

\- Lou – szepcze Zayn.

\- Czy możemy już o tym nie rozmawiać? - mówi Louis cichym głosem, ponieważ myśli, że gdy będzie mówił o tym jeszcze więcej, będzie chory.

\- Spójrz, wszystko to nie tylko twoja wina, okej. Harry był również tego częścią.

\- Taak, taak. To część problemu, prawda? - mówi gwałtownie Louis. Chciał być zły na Harry'ego. Naprawdę chciał. Ale nie może zebrać siły, nie, kiedy moment, który mieli był tak niesamowity, tak specjalny... I na co to było? Na nic.

\- Wiedziałem, że musiałem trzymać się z daleka od modeli! - mówi ponuro Louis, zwycięsko. - Jej, ja! - dodaje sarkastycznie.

\- Louis. Rozmawiałeś z nim? - pyta Zayn.

Oczy Louisa są szerokie i potrząsa szybko głową. Jest mało rzeczy, które może sobie wyobrazić, których nie chce robić tak bardzo, jak nie chce gadać z Harrym. To mniej więcej na szczycie listy. Cholera, to mogłoby uzasadnić, że Nierozmawianie z Harrym jest na liście. Tylko pisanie ponownie i ponownie, i ponownie czerwonym atramentem w głowie Louisa.

\- Może powinieneś?

\- Myślę, że nie. Prawdopodobne nie chce ze mną rozmawiać... - mówi Louis cichym głosem.

\- To dlatego dzwonił do ciebie dziewięć razy tego ranka? - pyta Zayn, trzymając telefon Louisa.

\- Hej, oddaj to! - mówi Louis, próbując dosięgnąć. Zayn zachowuje się jak palant, oczywiście nim jest i wykorzystuje wzrost Louisa przeciwko niemu, wyciągając rękę nad swoją głowę, umieszczając telefon poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Co powiedziałeś mu tego ranka? Kiedy się obudziłeś?

Louis przestaje próbować zdobyć telefon i patrzy na swoje vansy, mierzwiąc nerwowo swoje włosy. - Niedużo – mówi.

\- Louis – Zayn protestuje. - Powiedz mi, że nie wyszedłeś bez mówienia niczego.

\- W porządku – mówi Louis. - Zatem nie powiem ci.

\- Jesteś takim kutasem.

\- Jestem cudzołożny, to kim jestem Zayn.

\- Nie możesz udawać, że to się nie wydarzyło – kłóci się Zayn.

Louis się nie zgadza. Mógłby bez trudu udawać, że to się nie wydarzyło. Robi to cały czas. Niby przypadkiem zapomniał ten raz w liceum, kiedy Jamie ujawnił go przed jego całą klasą i spowodował, że był społecznym pariasem w trakcie. Wymazał to z głowy. Nie myślał o tym od lat. I nikomu nie powiedział. Jest bardzo dobry w udawaniu, że nic się nie stało. Ta katastrofa nie musi, nie musi być czymś innym. Oczywiście, to byłoby nieco bardziej skomplikowane biorąc pod uwagę ich drogę w ich społecznych pokrywających się zbiorach. Diagram Venna ich związku mógłby być problematyczny, ale Louis może to zrobić. Jest czempionem. Może sprawić, aby coś się stało. To może boleć przez jakiś czas... Widzenie Harry'ego na tych wszystkich billboardach i magazynach, ale niby przypadkiem jest wino dla tego, Louis jest zaopatrzony.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę – Louis protestuje gwałtownie.

Zayn wzdycha i podnosi swoją dłoń w powietrze dramatycznie. - I to jest taki zdrowy i dorosły sposób na radzenie sobie z rzeczami? - pyta.

\- Och, no dalej – kłóci się Louis. - To nie jest fair. Nie możesz spodziewać się po mnie radzenia sobie z tym w dorosły sposób? To bałagan.

\- Taak, dorosły – mówi Zayn.

\- Ughhhh... Odejdź – jęczy Louis. - Jeśli zamierzasz być kutasem.

Zayn dołącza do Louisa na sofie z głośnym westchnięciem. - Oczywiście, że zamierzam nim być. Od czego innego są przyjaciele?

Louis się śmieje i ukrywa twarz w ramieniu Zayna. - Co powinienem zrobić? - pyta zdesperowany i zdaje sobie sprawę, że naprawdę chce opinii Zayna. Zazwyczaj wybiera cokolwiek, cholera, chce zrobić, inni ludzie niech diabli wezmą. Ale w tej sytuacji? Czuje się głupio zagubiony i chce rady Zayna. Zayna, który wydaje się wszystko rozumieć.

Zayn wzrusza ramionami. - Nie chcesz robić tego, co ja chcę, żebyś zrobił.

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta Zayn.

I to jest ważne pytanie, prawda? Czego boi się Louis? Harry chce go z powrotem lub przynajmniej chciał. Powinien czuć się szczęśliwy lub dumny, lub bojowy. Problemem jest to, że bycie z Harrym było lepsze, niż się spodziewał. To było świetniejsze i bardziej ważne, niż pomyślał, że będzie i nie jest pewien, czy jest wystarczająco silny, aby słuchać przeprosin Harry'ego. Ponieważ, jak Harry mógłby wybrać Louisa? Kiedy jest w stałym związku... To był pijacki błąd, Louis to wie i nie potrzebuje słyszeć potwierdzenia.

\- Myślę, że nie chcę usłyszeć jego odrzucenia. Nie myślę, że mógłbym to przetrwać – przyznaje nieśmiało Louis w materiał koszulki Zayna.

\- Nie wiesz, czy cię odtrąci – kłóci się Zayn, przebiegając palcami przez włosy Louisa. Nie narzeka ani nic, ponieważ komfort jest niesamowity, ale nie może się powstrzymać i myśli o dłuższych, grubszych palcach masujących jego skalp, i jak bardzo teraz je chce.

\- Dlaczego wybrałby mnie? - pyta Louis. - Jest w stałym związku... Z Carą, która jest piękna i zabawna i…

\- Hej – przerywa Zayn. - Jesteś piękny i zabawny.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Przypuszczam.

\- Uprawiałeś z nim seks – kontynuuje Zayn. - To na pewno coś znaczy. Przynajmniej on ma wątpliwości co do swojego związku.

\- Był pijany. To nic nie znaczyło – kłóci się Louis, próbując najmocniej nie myśleć o głosie Harry'ego szepczącym mu, jak bardzo chciał zrobić to od długiego czasu.

\- Powiedział to? Zachowywał się tak? - mówi Zayn, próbując przywrócić Louisa do racjonalności, Zayn jest naprawdę zajebisty.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Nie – przyznaje.

\- Widzisz. Wkładasz wszystkie te głupie myśli w swoją ładną główkę. Nie wiesz co z nim. Może teraz zerwał z Carą... A ty nie wiesz i jesteś nieszczęśliwy, tylko ponieważ nie byłeś wystarczająco odważny, aby odebrać swój telefon. To brzmi nieco głupio, jeśli mnie pytasz.

Sprawą z Zaynem jest to, że on jest bardzo sensowny przez większość czasu. Louis nie jest pewien, czy to lubi.

\- Przypuszczam – przyznaje niechętnie. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce zadzwonić do Harry'ego lub z nim rozmawiać, lub zrobić cokolwiek związanego z Harrym. Właściwie, to nie jest zupełnie prawda. Chciałby przytulać się z Harrym, ale to teraz niemożliwe, więc Zayn będzie musiał to zrobić.

\- Wiec zamierzasz do niego zadzwonić? - Zayn nalega.

Louis wzdycha, a potem wzrusza ramionami, a następnie znowu wzdycha. - Może – zgadza się.

Zayn nie wygląda na usatysfakcjonowanego, ale wie, żeby nie popychać tego.

\- Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? - pyta Louis. Chce rozproszyć się od tego, jak okropną jest osobą. Nie może udźwignąć tej myśli.

\- O czym chcesz rozmawiać? - pyta Zayn.

\- Nie powiedziałeś słowa o oświadczynach, a ja nie mogę się powstrzymać, ale zauważam, że Boże Narodzenie minęło? - mówi Louis.

Zayn rumieni się, naprawdę się rumieni.

\- O mój boże, zrobiłeś to! - mówi Louis. - Nie wierzę, że nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie, ty kutasie. Minęły trzy dni.

\- Byłem zajęty – mówi z zakłopotaniem Zayn, a Louis naprawdę nie potrzebuje tego wiedzieć.

\- Och, wow – mówi. - Zbyt dużo informacji.

Zayn wzrusza ramionami nieśmiało. - To było świetne – mówi, a Louis nie zgadza się z tym.

\- To było świetne? - powtarza. - To było świetne.

Zayn patrzy na niego zdezorientowany. - Taak, poszło dobrze.

\- Moje życie jest katastrofą, Zayn. Nie mogę nawet znieść myślenia o tym. Właściwie, mogę nieco zwymiotować, jeśli ja zrobię... potrzebuję przeżyć pośrednio ciebie i wszystko, co mi dajesz to 'poszło dobrze'? Co do cholery? Powiedz mi wszystko.

Zayn się śmieje. - Hm. Cóż, nie byłem naprawdę pewien, jak chciałem to zrobić, wiesz?

\- Niczego nie zaplanowałeś?

Zayn marszczy brwi. - Powiedziałem ci to.

\- Myślałem, że żartowałeś – odpowiada Louis. - Kto nie planuje oświadczyn? Zwłaszcza dla supergwiazdy, która dostaje oświadczyny każdego dnia.

Zayn posyła mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. - Cóż, nie byłem przygotowany, okej. Nie chciałem o tym myśleć i nie robić niczego szalonego, racja? Chciałem coś małego. Prywatnego.

\- Brzmi dobrze – przyznaje Louis. Też nie chciałby robić czegoś szalonego, jeśli oświadczałby się komuś.

\- I pomyślałem o zrobieniu tego przed jej rodziną, wiesz? Jak, po obiedzie. Ale nie postawiłem jej w niezręcznej sytuacji jak ta... nie wydawała się sprawiedliwa.

Louis kiwa głową i jeszcze raz dziwi się na rozwagę Zayna.

\- Mam na myśli, jak gdyby, co jeśli nie chciałaby wyjść za mąż? Lub nie chciała zrobić tego teraz? Nie chciałem, aby czuła się zmuszona, aby powiedzieć tak, ponieważ wszyscy tam byli…

\- Bardzo miłe – zgadza się Louis.

\- Taak, to zawsze wkurzało mnie w filmach. Więc. Zjedliśmy i zabrałem ją na spacer, nieco padało... i zapytałem ją – Zayn kończy niezdarnie z rozmarzoną twarzą.

\- I? - nalega Louis, dopraszając się więcej szczegółów. Tak długo, jak Zayn opowiada historię, on nie myśli. I to jest dobre. Dopóki Zayn ma dobrą historię do opowiedzenia, Louis może zapomnieć swoją.

\- I powiedziała 'tak' – mówi Zayn.

Louis wywraca oczami. - Jak zapytałeś? - pyta.

\- Nie wiem – mówi Zayn. - Przyklękając na jednym kolanie? W śniegu? Czy wyjdziesz za mnie? To było w zasadzie to.

\- Jesteś gównianym opowiadaczem – mówi złośliwie Louis. Zayn potrząsa głową i wywraca oczami. - Jednak cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

*

Louis nie opuszczał swojego mieszkania od 43 godzin, kiedy dostaje wiadomość od Cary.

Jesteś kutasem.

Czuje się zmieszany i zdrętwiały, kiedy to czyta i nie może się powstrzymać, ale kiwa głową w zgodzie.

Naprawdę jest.

*

Jest tam pukanie do drzwi dwadzieścia minut przed północą w Sylwestra, a Louis naprawdę nie chce reagować. Nie chce, aby Zayn próbował i pocieszał go. Nie chce być ciągnięty na jakąś głupią imprezę, gdzie będzie musiał udawać szczęśliwego. Pewnie, upijanie się wydaje się cudowną perspektywą, ale bez trudu może zrobić to tutaj. Ma z jakiegoś powodu jakąś wódkę. Jedynym powodem, dlaczego jeszcze jej nie otworzył jest to, że nie zasługuje na to. Nie zasługuje na niebiańskie poczucie zapomnienia, które przyniosłaby utrata przytomności. Nie. Louis zasługuje, aby czuć się w każdej sekundzie winnym. To dlatego trzyma się czerwonego wina i małej dawki. Wypił wystarczająco, aby być nieco płaczliwy, ale nie, jak dotąd, gdzie chciałby móc być. Mówią, że wieczór sylwestrowy jest odzwierciedleniem tego, jak ktoś spędzi swój kolejny rok i Louis zasługuje, aby być samotnym. Zasługuje na bycie samotnym i smutnym, i przygnębionym. Powinien siedzieć w swojej sypialni w ciemności, czytając ponownie wiadomość Cary i czuć się jak szumowina na Ziemi, i tam nie ma nic, co Zayn mógłby powiedzieć, aby zmienić to.

Louis czeka kilka minut, ale, irytująco, pukanie nie ustaje. Czy mężczyzna nie może być przygnębiony w spokoju w Sylwestra? Naprawdę, powinien przeprowadzić się do dalekiego kraju jak... Kanada. Lub Japonia. Gdzieś, gdzie jego irytujący przyjaciele nie mogą próbować angażować się niestosownie w jego życie.

Głośno wzdycha i niechętnie wychodzi z łóżka. Trzyma koc owinięty wokół ramienia jak pelerynę, niechętny opuścić ciepło i bierze ze sobą również w połowie pustą butelkę wina, nie troszcząc się, jak żałośnie to wygląda. Ma przyzwoitość, aby narzucić beanie na swoje katastrofalne włosy, chowając tłusty bałagan, który utworzył się na jego głowie pomiędzy jego nocą u Harry'ego a teraz.

\- Naprawdę, Zayn, nie jestem w nastroju! - Louis warczy, kiedy otwiera drzwi.

Niepewna twarz Harry'ego jest jedyną rzeczą, którą napotyka po drugiej stronie, a Louis czuje się chory. Przełyka ślinę, zmuszając się, aby nie zwymiotować na buty Harry'ego.

\- Cześć – mamrocze Harry.

Louis nie odpowiada.

\- Mogę wejść? - pyta z wahaniem Harry.

Louis naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce, aby wszedł.

\- To tylko... naprawdę nie chcę robić tego w wejściu…

Louis kiwa tępo głową i prowadzi Harry'ego do salonu. Może zobaczyć, że Harry ogląda kompletny i całkowity bałagan w jego mieszkaniu, ale ma takt, aby nie skomentować.

\- Czego chcesz? - pyta szybko Louis. Nie ma siły, aby być powoli odrzuconym.

Harry otwiera usta, ale słowa nie wychodzą.

\- Więc? - Louis kontynuuje i chciałby móc przestać być złośliwym, ale jego umysł jest niewyraźny, a on czuje się okropnie.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, okej. Rozumiem to. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, co się stało? Myślałem... - Harry zatrzymuje się i gryzie swoje palce przez kilka sekund. - Myślałem, że rzeczy pomiędzy nami szły dobrze i, jeśli chciałeś tylko jedno-nocnej przygody, rozumiem, ale powinieneś powiedzieć mi, zamiast olewać mnie przez cały czas... Nie odbierać moich połączeń czy nie odpowiadać na wiadomości…

\- Myślałeś, że rzeczy szły dobrze? - mówi drwiąco Louis. - Myślę, że powinieneś iść.

\- Naprawdę? - pyta Harry, jego oczy są zranione i nieco mokre.

– Wracaj do swojej dziewczyny, Harry – mówi Louis i nienawidzi, nienawidzi, nienawidzi, jak słabo brzmi, prawie płacząc przez tego głupiego, pięknego chłopaka.

\- Czekaj, co? - pyta Harry, zdezorientowanie jest wypisane na całej jego twarzy.

Louis wzdycha, rozdrażniony. - Twojej dziewczyny? - powtarza.

\- Nie mam dziewczyny – mówi Harry, nadal marszcząc brwi.

\- Och, jakkolwiek ty i Cara jesteście nazywani, nie obchodzi mnie to, powinieneś do niej wrócić.

\- Myślisz, że umawiałam się z Carą? - mówi Harry i tam jest coś w jego niedowierzającym tonie, co powoduje, że Louis zatrzymuje się.

\- Nie umawiasz? - pyta z wahaniem. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego źle.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – mówi Harry. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Ale…

\- Dlaczego tak pomyślałeś?

\- Ja... ja tylko... - Louis zaczyna nieudolnie. - Czekaj... - mówi szybko, serce wali gwałtownie w jego klatce piersiowej. - Ten raz, kiedy zaprosiłeś mnie na lunch i ugotowałeś dla mnie? To była randka? - pyta z niedowierzaniem, zaczynając postrzegać rzeczy z innego punktu widzenia.

\- Tak! - odpowiada Harry z szerokimi oczami i nieco zdesperowany.

\- Och – Louis po prostu mówi i czuje, jak gdyby został uderzony w twarz młotkiem. - Hyde Park? - pyta z wahaniem.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Tak - jak mógł być tak ślepy?

\- Racja – mówi Louis, próbując przetworzyć to wszystko. - Więc, nie umawiasz się z Carą? - pyta, potrzebując ponownie to usłyszeć, ponieważ, gdy te cudowne wiadomości, powodują, że jego serce kołacze, nadal trudno w pełni to zrozumieć.

\- Nie – mówi Harry przerażony. - Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Nie umawiasz się z nikim? - kontynuuje Louis, ponieważ to sprawa, która musi być stresująca.

Harry wzdycha i potrząsa głową, oczywiście nieco zirytowany przez nacisk Louisa, ale Louis jest pijany, okej i potrzebuje mieć pewność, że nie ma bardzo wymyślnej, sylwestrowej halucynacji.

\- Miałem nadzieję umawiać się z tobą – odpowiada Harry z małym uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś? - Louis pyta dramatycznie, gestykulując, wylewając wino na podłogę i to wygląda, jak gdyby wrócili do punktu wyjścia, z wyjątkiem tego, że jest tym razem jako jedyny niezdarny.

\- Zaprosiłem cię, jakby, dziesięć razy – jęczy Harry, urażony.

Louis przypuszcza, że to wyjaśnia, jak sprowadzał się sam na dno i przekonywał się, że to nie były randki. 

\- Cóż, w takim razie, mogłeś to powiedzieć. Och, hej, swoją drogą to jest randka. - Louis wciąż stawia na swoim. Będzie się tego trzymał, aż do samego końca, utonie razem z tym swoim cholernym statkiem!

\- Wziąłem cię na łyżwy do Hyde Parku? Co może być bardziej randkowego? - odpowiada Harry i ma bardzo sprawiedliwy punkt widzenia, ale Louis spędził ostatni tydzień, myśląc, że jest obrzydliwym, cudzołożnym zdrajcą, w porządku, Harry tym razem nie wygra.

\- Mogłeś mnie pocałować! Och, hej, Louis! To mój język w twojej buzi. Swoją drogą, czy to randka?! - Louis jest wściekły i histeryczny, wie, że tak i to byłby cud, gdyby Harry wciąż go chciał po tym małym przedstawieniu, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. To jest takie popieprzone. Czuje się durnie i głupio. Nie ma szans na to, że Harry będzie chciał z nim cokolwiek zbudować po tym, jak zda sobie sprawę z tego, jakim szczerym bałaganem Louis jest.

\- Zrobiłem to - mówi Harry, lekko się śmiejąc oraz kręcąc głową i ma rację, zrobił to.

Louis wzdycha głośno i bierze duży łyk wina. - Tak - w końcu szepcze z oczami wpatrzonymi w podłogę. - Zrobiłeś to, prawda?

Ryzykuje spojrzeniem i widzi ,jak Harry kiwa głową. Nie wygląda wcale na wściekłego, oprócz tego, że Louis krzyczał na niego od około dziesięciu minut. Naprawdę jest dobry.

\- Jestem idiotą - dodaje bezwzględnie Louis.

Harry ponownie kiwa głową, tym razem wolniej, jakby nie chciał zaostrzyć wściekłości Louisa i to tak kurewsko słodkie, Louis może poczuć, jak coś się w nim roztapia.

Patrzą na siebie w ciszy przez kilka sekund.

\- Więc? - mówi w końcu Harry, wyglądając młodo i prawie na pełnego nadziei.

\- Więc, co? - pyta ze znużeniem Louis.

\- Mogę włożyć swój język do twojej buzi, aby ukazać ci mój interes? - mówi Harry szyderczym tonem.

Louis jęczy zszokowany. - Romantyczność 0/10, naprawdę, Styles - wygłasza ze śmiertelną powagą, aby ukryć salto, które właśnie zrobiło jego serce.

\- Już tego próbowałem - odpowiada Harry z zadowoleniem z siebie. - Ale nie oddzwoniłeś do mnie po tym, jak się ze sobą przespaliśmy i myślałeś, że chodzę ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, więc… - Harry wzrusza ramionami i wygląda na całkowicie rozluźnionego oraz szczęśliwego ze swoim najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem. - Wydaje się, że wymagasz bardziej konkretnego podejścia.

Louis zamyka swoje oczy na chwilę, doceniając oczekiwanie.

\- Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj - w końcu mówi.

Harry śmieje się i przechodzi przez pokój w kilku sekundach. Chwyta Louisa za talię, unosi go, a Louis automatycznie owija swoje nogi wokół talii Harry’ego. - Tak, panie - mówi Harry w usta Louisa, nim w końcu łączy ich wargi razem. Całują się przez chwilę namiętnie z otwartymi ustami oraz dziko. Louis zaciska swoje dłonie na włosach Harry’go, ciągnąc usilnie jego loki.

\- Wciąż cię chcę - szepcze szorstko Harry po kilku minutach. - Nie jestem pijany i z nikim się nie umawiam oraz naprawdę cię chcę, Louis.

Louis uśmiecha się nieśmiało w szyję Harry’ego. - Też ciebie chcę - wzdycha do jego ucha i może poczuć, jak ręce Harry’ego zaciskają się na jego talii. Ledwie może uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo jest w tej chwili szczęśliwy, nie może uwierzyć, że to dostaje. Louis czuje ciepło i pobudzenie rozprzestrzeniające się po całym jego ciele jak kropla gorącej herbaty, prawie nieznośnie ciepło i pozostawia go bez tchu.

\- Gdzie twoja sypialnia? - skomle Harry niecierpliwie. Louis natychmiastowo zeskakuje z jego ramion, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co dostaje i zaczyna pchać go przez mieszkanie, dopóki nie są w progu. To trochę jak pobojowisko po tygodniu, który miał, ale nie sądzi, że Harry będzie miał cokolwiek przeciwko. Nie, kiedy to lubi.

\- Po prostu się zrelaksuj - mówi Louis. - Będę za chwilę.

Biegnie do łazienki, chwyta swoją szczoteczkę do zębów i zaczyna szorować swoje zęby, kiedy szuka obsesyjnie swojego telefonu. H nie umawia się z Carą :D pisze do Zayna tak szybko, jak go lokalizuje, niekorzystnie umiejscowiony pod jego stołem kuchennym. Jestem idiotą :) dodaje, ponieważ jest wystarczająco mężczyzną, aby to przyznać. Nie jest dumny ze sposobu, w jaki przeprowadził całą tę sprawę. Wcale nie jest dumny. Zayn jak zawsze miał rację. To była dorosła sytuacja i powinien się w niej zachować jak dorosły. Louis wie, że jest szczęściarzem, gdyż Harry nie jest niewytrwałym człowiekiem. Nie popełni dwa razy tego samego błędu. Cóż, przynajmniej spróbuje. Żadnych więcej przypuszczeń ani tracenia siebie we własnych pokręconych myślach. Nie o Harrym. Nie o czymkolwiek. Teraz ma prawie trzydzieści lat, powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Nowy Rok, nowy on.

Zayn nie odpisuje, dopóki Louis ponownie nie staje w drzwiach sypialni, bardziej lub mniej się prezentując. Niestety nie ma czasu, aby umyć włosy i szczerze ma nadzieję, że Harry nie ma nic przeciwko uprawianiu seksu w beanie. Wiadomość prosto mówi: a 2+2=4. szczęśliwego nowego roku, kutasie.

Kiedy Louis otwiera drzwi, Harry jest rozłożony nagi na kołdrze, w roztargnieniu pociera tatuaż statku na swoim bicepsie. Wygląda na kompletnie niewzruszonego bałaganem, który panuje w pokoju Louisa po jego depresyjnym stanie, nawet jeśli ma odwagę, by to przyznać.

\- Kocham to, co zrobiłeś z tym miejscem - mówi bezczelnie.

\- Oj - odpowiada Louis, rumieniąc się, kiedy wspina się na łóżko, całkowicie ubrany. - Mogę cię wciąż wykopać ze swojego łóżka.

Harry sięga za koszulkę Louisa i pociera mały fragment jego pleców. - Nie sądzę, abyś to zrobił.

\- Nie wiesz tego - spiera się Louis, pocierając ich nosy razem, sprawiając, że Harry chichocze.

\- Myślę, że za bardzo mnie lubisz - odpowiada Harry, nim ponownie całuje Louisa.

W rzeczy samej, szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, myśli Louis, kiedy oddaje pocałunek.


End file.
